TU
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: La separacion puede traer consecuensias muy graves si no se maneja de la manera adecuada, recordando que pase lo que pase los hijos son de ambos...
1. No Podran Alejarte de Mi

**Este fict esta inspirado en la canción "Tu" de Kudai (de nuevo yo y mis historias sacadas de canciones), solo que en esta ocasión quienes sufren la separación no son un padre y su hija…digamos que es una versión muy modificada de la historia original.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, ustedes lo saben, yo lo se, el planeta entero lo sabe y esta historia no me esta dando ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria ni en ningún otro tipo de activos, así que no hay problema**

**TU**

**Capitulo I: No Podrán Alejarte De Mí**

La hermosa vista de la casa de los Uchiha, el tranquilo aire de la mañana, el canto de las aves, la fresca hierba del jardín y las coloridas flores adornadas con las gotas de rocío de la madrugada…todo arruinado al escucharse un grito

– ¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME ESO! – Decía enfurecida una pelinegra a su cónyuge

– ¡SOY TU ESPOSO! ¡ESO ME DA DERECHO DE DECIRTE LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA! – alegaba el hombre, continuando una pelea que no llevaría a ningún lado, una pelea que solo estaba trayendo miedo sobre un par de niños, que en su alcoba sentados en la cama escuchaban a sus padres pelear, uno de 7 años y el otro de 15

– ¡RECUÉRDAME POR FAVOR CUAL FUE EL MOTIVO DE QUE ME CASARA CON UN IMBÉCIL COMO TU! – Escucharon los niños, para oír seguido de eso el terrible sonido de una mano que golpeaba el rostro de alguien

– Tengo miedo Itachi – decía el menor mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano buscando protección

– Tranquilo Sasuke – le consolaba el mayor mientras le devolvía el abrazo y aprovechaba para taparle un oído

– ¡REPITE ESO, PERRA! – Ordeno el hombre a su esposa luego de abofetearla

– Dije…que no recuerdo que fue lo que te vi de bueno…imbécil – respondió la mujer con voz suave pero imponente, esta vez la pelea iba para largo.

En la habitación ambos hermanos seguían abrazados, el ruido producido por la pelea de sus padres ya había cesado, pero el miedo del menor no, el mayor simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermano que temblaba en sus brazos

– Sasuke, vamos al parque ¿Si? – Le dijo de pronto Itachi al niño que lloraba en sus brazos

– Pero… – comenzó a decir el pequeño, pero fue interrumpido

– En serio, vamos… – pensó en que decir, en ese momento su elocuencia habitual le fallaba – ahora papá y mamá necesitan estar a solas para hablar, de seguro cuando regresemos…ya no estén peleando – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, la respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa de su hermanito, que a pesar de aun tener los ojos llorosos había logrado recobrar algo de alegría

- ¿Y me compras un helado? – Pregunto con inocencia el niño

– si, pero tenemos que irnos bien calladitos y rápido ¿Ok? – le respondió el Uchiha mayor a su hermano y seguido caminaron hacia la puerta de salida, al pasar por la sala Itachi cubrió los ojos de su hermano, no quería que viera la "escenita" que estaban montando sus padres, acelero el paso, y pronto saco a su hermano menor de la casa…terrible decepción sintió cuando se percato de que sus padres habían estado tan ocupados peleando que no habían notado que sus dos hijos salían de la casa.

Ya había pasado un mes desde eso, ahora se encontraban los hermanos sentados en un pasillo, muy serios, con trajes formales sentados en una banca, el menor sentado en las piernas del mayor, mientras este trataba de distraerlo con una Nintendo DS

– Niños, ya pueden entrar – dijo un hombre rubio de ojos azules con traje formal, Itachi trato de levantarse, pero su hermano tenia otros planes

– No quiero – decía el pequeño que se aferraba con fuerza al saco de su hermano

– Sasuke, tranquilo – decía el mayor mientras haciendo alarde de su fuerza física, levantaba a su hermano y lo hacia entrar al enorme recinto donde se encontraban sus padres, sentados ambos en diferentes mesas, una separada de la otra, el pequeño se bajo de los brazos de su hermano y le tomo la mano para dejarlo caminar con mas facilidad, en eso entro una mujer rubia que se sentó al frente, fue presentada como la juez Tsunade, la mujer que tomaría las determinaciones en el juicio de custodia de ellos.

El juicio comenzó, los abogados de ambos padres daban lo mejor de si para demostrar porque su cliente era el más apto para cuidar de los niños

– Minato sama…– llamo Itachi al hombre que los acompañaba en tono bajo

– Dime, Itachi – contesto el hombre en el mismo tono

– con sinceridad… ¿esto acabará bien? – El rubio coloco una cara comprensiva para luego responder:

– Eso espero, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase el es tu padre y ella es tu madre – le decía señalando a la pareja que había comenzado a discutir – y eso nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar – completo con tono amable.

El juicio y la familia rota salió del enorme edificio

– Entonces…está decidido – dijo la mujer con determinación mientras tomaba a Sasuke de la mano

– Aún podemos rectificarnos…no nos hagas esto – Le suplicaba su ex esposo mientras la miraba con ojos interesados

– ¡Ni lo digas! – Ordenó la mujer provocando de nuevo una reacción de sorpresa en sus hijos – te aguanté durante 15 años, ¡Los 15 peores años de mi vida! Y en todo ese tiempo no fuiste capaz de mostrarme un poco de respeto o cariño y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que te perdone y así seremos una familia feliz…debes estar loco si crees que caeré en eso de nuevo – el tono de la mujer era agresivo, puntualizaba las palabras y dejaba muy en claro que no planeaba cometer el mismo error dos veces – Sasuke, despídete de este tipo y de tu hermano – le dijo la madre al niño que tenia tomado de la mano

– ¿Cuándo podré ver a Sasuke? – preguntó el hombre interrumpiendo a su ex esposa

– El día en que a las serpientes les salga bigote. Ya escuchaste a la juez, tienes una orden de restricción, no puedes estar a menos de veinte metros de mi, así que no lo estarás de Sasuke – respondió obteniendo así la mirada perpleja de sus dos hijos

– ¡Sasuke es también mi hijo! ¡¿Y que hay de Itachi? ¡¿El tampoco volverá a ver a su hermano? – Alegó el hombre quien ya comenzaba a alzar la voz

– ¡Eso no parecía importarte antes! ¡¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? – le contestó la mujer iniciando así lo que probablemente sería la ultima pelea que tendrían. Las voces se desvanecían alrededor de los hermanos Uchiha, el mundo se les tornaba sin imágenes, hasta el punto en que sólo quedaban ellos dos en una enorme habitación negra "¿No vernos de nuevo?" fue lo único que se escuchó en sus cabezas en ese momento. No podían pensar en nada, ni siquiera en articular palabras, por sus cabezas comenzaron a pasar todos los momentos que juntos habían vivido, desde el nacimiento de Sasuke, el rechazo que al principio sentía Itachi hacia ese "horrible bebe" que había llegado y le quitaba la atención de sus padres, el cariño que finalmente se tomaron el uno al otro, las peleas, las risas, el llanto, el consuelo a media noche cuando Sasuke se levantaba asustado porque tenía una pesadilla y se encontraba con Itachi que sin motivo aparente estaba al lado suyo – ¡Sasuke, nos vamos! – La voz de su madre los sacó de su trance trayéndolos de nuevo al mundo real

- ¡Itachi, camina! – el tirón de manos de ambos padres fue la señal que los terminó de ubicar en la realidad

– ¡NO! – Gritó el mayor zafándose del agarre y corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano, quien ya había conseguido zafarse de su madre también

– No quiero ir…no te dejaré – decía el mas joven entre sollozos a su hermano mayor

– Yo tampoco...tú eres todo para mí, Sasuke – le respondió Itachi, quien por primera vez derramó una lágrima en frente de su hermano

– ¡Suficiente los dos! – Regañó su padre mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Itachi de los hombros

– Obedezcan y caminen – decía su madre mientras, imitando a su ex, tomaba a Sasuke por los hombros…genial, quince años y justo ahora era cuando les daba la gana de ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Con un tirón de parte de ambos padres, los hermanos se separaron

– ¡SUÉLTAME! – Exigió el mayor mientras por medio de patadas y puños trataba de soltarse de su padre

– ¡ITACHI COMPÓRTATE, MALDITA SEA! – Regañó su padre quien comenzó a alzarlo hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo – ¡YA ESTAS MUY GRANDE PARA ESTOS BERRINCHES! – Por su parte, la madre ya había levantado al hijo menor y se lo estaba llevando al auto

– ¡ITACHI! – Llamó el pequeño, recibiendo como respuesta el grito de su hermano diciendo su nombre – ¡HERMANO! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE! – Gritaba el pequeño en medio de un mar de lágrimas mientras golpeaba el vidrio trasero del auto que su madre ya estaba tratando de colocar en marcha

– ¡SASUKE! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO! ¡PROMETO NO DEJARTE! ¡NO PUEDEN ALEJARTE DE MI!– fue lo último que escucho el menor de la boca de su hermano…el auto ya andaba y parecía que no habría vuelta atrás.


	2. Aunque No Este Ahi, Yo Jamas Te Dejare

Tu

**TU**

**Capitulo II: Aunque No Este Ahí, Yo Jamás Te Dejare**

Un apartamento nuevo, en una ciudad nueva ya no estaba el viejo jardín donde solían jugar juntos los dos hermanos, ya no estaba aquel segundo piso en donde estaban sus habitaciones y su estudio, ya no estaba el viejo estante con las fotos familiares, pero lo mas importante era que ya no estaban ni el hermano mayor ni el padre

Se que ahora no lo comprendes Sasuke… – decía la madre a su hijo mientras que ayudaban a los de la mudanza a entrar las cajas mas pequeñas a la casa – …pero era lo mejor

el niño callado se limitaba a escuchar a su madre sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos – Sasuke…se que ahora parece malo, pero ya veras que de ahora en adelante todo será mejor, ya no tendrás que escuchar a mami y a papi pelearse – trato de explicar la pelinegra a su hijo –

Itachi – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el niño que miraba a un punto indefinido en el plano, como ido de la realidad

Tu hermano va ha estar bien, el tampoco tendrá que escuchar las peleas de papi y mami – La mujer le dedico a su hijo una sonrisa y le toco el hombro – Sasuke…por favor mírame cuando te hablo – ni una reacción – Sasuke – llamo la madre al ver como su hijo la ignoraba

voy a mi cuarto – dijo el niño con voz queda mientras se alejaba.

No demoro mucho en llegar a su nueva habitación, era grande, bonita, pintada de un hermoso color azul cielo hasta la mitad de las paredes donde había un decorado de autos de carreras, la otra mitad hasta el techo era blanca, el niño solo dio la vuelta y observo lo que había al frente de su cuarto, solo estaba la pared del pasillo, no estaba lo que el esperaba ver

la habitación de Itachi – dijo perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la pared y pasaba su mano por ella

– Si, la habitación de Itachi quedaba frente a la tuya, pero el ya no vive con nosotros, el vive con tu papá – dijo la madre mientras se acercaba y se inclinaba a la altura de su hijo – hey, Sasuke ¿Qué te parecería poner un espejo aquí? – decía ella mientras le mostraba la pared, tratando de distraerlo, mas solo consiguió una lagrima como respuesta.

La imagen de la enorme casa de la antigua familia Uchiha se alzaba en frente del auto de un hombre que llegaba junto a su hijo mayor

Por Dios Itachi…no puedes estar enojado de por vida – decía el hombre a su hijo mientras que estacionaba el auto en el garaje

no me jodas – respondió el joven pelinegro, despertando la ira de su padre que en ese momento no estaba de humor para esa clase de comentarios

joven, le exijo que respete a su padre – regaño en tono frió

El respeto se gana no se exige – respondió el chico mientras se bajaba del auto

¡ITACHI! ¡TE DOY TRES Y VAN DOS PARA QUE TE DISCULPES! – Amenazo el Uchiha mayor al joven que se alejaba

Vete al demonio – respondió el chico mientras que le enseñaba el dedo del corazón a su padre

¡UCHIHA ITACHI! – grito un mas que histérico padre ante la insolencia de su hijo

¿Qué? ¿Ya lo ensayaste y no te gusto? – Cuestiono Itachi a su progenitor sin dejar de enseñar el dedo

Te vas YA a tu habitación – respondió el hombre tratando de mantener la calma, una pelea por día era mas que suficiente por ahora

¿A dónde crees que iba? ¿A Disney Landia? – dijo finalmente el chico y se retiro.

Llego a su alcoba, miro la que estaba al frente y sonrió levemente

Sasuke…– dejo que el nombre de su hermano se escapara de sus labios en tanto traía a colación recuerdos de su vida cuando tenia un hermanito, dejando como ultimo recuerdo la cruel despedida que habían tenido esa mañana, avanzo hasta su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella – me pregunto ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? – Dijo para si mientras daba media vuelta

Itachi… – llamo su padre desde la puerta

¿Qué? – Respondió en tono frío sin voltear a mirar al hombre

mira…se que quieres a tu madre y que te gustaría que estuviéramos juntos…– el hombre fue interrumpido

no me interesa eso de "la familia feliz", de hecho me parece bien que mamá se separara de ti…lo que no me agrada es que… no veré de nuevo a Sasuke…todo porque tu no pudiste contendré durante los tramites del divorcio e hiciste cuanta maricada se te viniera en mente – una sarcástica sonrisa se formo en la boca del chico - ¿O me equivoco? ¿Acaso no fue una maricada romper los vidrios del auto de mamá?… o mejor aun, cuando la cogiste a golpes en medio de una de las reuniones con los abogados y la llamaste "perra"

El padre se había quedado sin como defenderse, la retirada era la mejor opción, así que cabizbajo salio de la habitaron.

En casa del Uchiha menor ya habían terminado de desempacar la mayor parte de las cosas del niño, después de todo la madre llevaba viviendo ahí desde hacia tres semanas y ya había logrado instalarse en su nuevo hogar

Sasuke ¿quieres ir al parquecito que esta aquí al frente? – Pregunto a su hijo

no – respondió este con voz apagada

vamos, te vas a divertir, hay muchos niños y de seguro que haces amigos rápido – animo ella, pero el niño no contestaba

Yo ya tengo amigos – respondió Sasuke haciendo referencia a los amigos que había dejado atrás, al loco rubio que no hacia mas que decir "Dattebayo", a la niñita peli rosada que lo acosaba con el cuento de que jugaran al papá y a la mamá…finalmente recordó a su hermano, su mejor amigo, su protector y confidente

Mami ¿Cuándo podré llamar a Itachi? – pregunto el chico, la respuesta fue una expresión de tristeza in disimulada por parte de su progenitora

Sasuke, parte de la orden de restricción es que no nos llamemos…si hacemos una llamada te mandaran a un orfanato o algo así – esa era la excusa mas rebuscada que ella había dado en toda su vida, pero es que sabia que si los hermanos se encontraban o se comunicaban, su ex marido aprovecharía para acercarse de nuevo.

Ya era de noche, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, eso desesperaba a Itachi quien no había podido conciliar el sueño, cansado de dar vueltas en su cama se levanto y se dirigió a su computador, lo encendió y entro a la primera pagina que encontró en la barra del buscador, navego por Internet durante casi una hora hasta que se le canso la vista, apago el ordenador y regreso a su cama en donde se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la casa del hermano menor ya era hora de dormir también, el pequeño se había ido a la cama hace rato entre tanto su madre lo observaba enternecida desde la puerta y con una ultima sonrisa se despidió de su hijo, apagando la luz del pasillo para dejarlo dormir, camino a su alcoba y en silencio le deseo buenas noches al hijo que jamás volvería a ver.

La noche transcurría tranquila y silenciosa, la brisa suave mecía los árboles y producía un dulce sonido que estaba lejos de ser aterrador, era arrullador como una canción de cuna a un recién nacido, la tranquilidad reinaba hasta que el grito de un joven rompió el silencio, el padre se levanto casi de un salto de su cama y llego al cuarto del hijo con el que había peleado esa tarde

¡Itachi ¿Qué pasa?! – Pregunto asustado al encontrar a su primogénito sentado en la cama sudando, con la respiración agitada y expresión de terror

Sasuke… – fue lo único que dijo dejando confundido a su padre –… ¡Sasuke esta teniendo una pesadilla! Tengo que ir a…–trato de decir el chico mientras se levantaba a toda prisa de su cama

hijo, Sasuke ya no vive aquí – dijo el hombre mayor tratando de calmar al joven – quizás…el que tubo una pesadilla fuiste tu – finalizo

maldita sea ¡YO NO HE TENIDO NINGUNA PESADILLA! ¡SASUKE SI! ¡ESTA ASUSTADO Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR EL! – grito un alterado Itachi a su padre, quien en lugar de reaccionar como generalmente hacia, se acerco y trato de abrazarlo

tranquilo Itachi…Sasuke esta bien – le decía, pero el chico solo se zafo del agarre y lo encaro

no, el esta asustado…lo se porque siempre que se asusta yo tengo la misma sensación en el pecho…tiene miedo – esas palabras a los oídos del padre eran solo gritos de un corazón herido al perder a un ser querido

En otra ciudad un niño lloraba mientras se agarraba las piernas y su madre trataba de consolarlo

– Sasuke cálmate…solo fue una pesadilla, ya paso – le decía ella en tono dulce mientras trataba de abrazarlo, pero el pequeño solo se acurrucaba mas y en un tono inaudible para su madre llamaba a su hermano.

Un padre preocupado observaba a su hijo quien luego de un arranque de pánico se había quedado calmo recostado contra una pared

– Tranquilo Sasuke…solo es una pesadilla, si me la cuentas no se repetirá – decía el chico a la nada

Una madre desesperada por calmar a su pequeño lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que este susurraba en tono confidente

– había un tipo…que me estaba persiguiendo…tenia sangre en toda la ropa y decía que me iba a matar…llevaba en una mano la cabeza de mamá y en la otra un machete – contaba a la nada el niño su historia

Un chico de 15 años en aparente trance hablaba solo, mientras su padre arrodillado a su altura le llamaba desesperado

– ok, eso es todo, ese tipo no se te acercara mas, porque si lo hace yo lo voy a detener…y esa no era mamá, si quieres lo puedes confirmar – dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Un niño que anteriormente lloraba asustado alzo la cabeza para encarar a su madre que sentada a su lado le abrazaba y le decía que todo estaba bien

Mami…gracias, pero ya estoy bien – y correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre comenzó a sonreír

– Sasuke…a veces no logro entenderte – pensaba ella mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

_Bueno, este es el final del capitulo 2._

_Lamento no haber dicho nada en el primer capitulo, pero es que estaba publicando así de carreron (consecuencias de no tener Internet en tu casa y verse sometida al cronometro del cybercafé TT.TT) pero aquí estoy agradeciéndoles por sacar un poco de su tiempo para leer estas historias que mi mente retorcida y sádica crea XD._

_Por cierto para el que no entendiera (cosa que dudo ¬¬U) el dedo del corazón es el del centro (el larguito) y mostrárselo a una persona es decirle "métete un dedo por el culo" (esto para aclarar la pelea de Itachi con su padre al inicio de capitulo)_

_Si les gusto háganmelo saber por medio de sus valiosos reviews que son siempre bien recibidos, si no les gusto también háganmelo saber, porque si tengo fallas espero poder corregirlas y les pido su ayuda para hacerlo, así que ¡No se limiten al escribir quejas o reclamos! ¡Son bien recibidos también! n.n_

_A quienes me dejaron ya su review: les doy las gracias de todo corazón, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi n.n_


	3. ¿Odio?

TU

**TU**

**Capitulo III: ¿Odio?**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... un año, el año mas largo en la vida de ambos hermanos que simplemente no veían la hora de que sus padres les dijeran "esta bien, una llamada no hará daño", pero eso no ocurría, pareciera como si sus progenitores quisieran ignorar las señales que los hermanos enviaban pidiendo a gritos que les dejaran verse, ni la repentina agresividad de Itachi y su decisión de pintar su alcoba de azul turquí (color favorito de Sasuke), ni el extraño deseo de Sasuke de tener una comadreja (significado del nombre de Itachi) como mascota, habían logrado que los padres reaccionaran…ni si quiera cuando se acercaba el día en e que cumplía años el menor.

¿Cómo le hago llegar un regalo? ¿Cómo le digo feliz cumpleaños?, era lo que se preguntaba un chico de 16 años mientras que estaba con sus amigos

Itachi ¿estas aquí? – Pregunto de pronto un chico pelirrojo

¿ah?... ¡Ha si!, perdona Pain – se excuso el chico al volver a la realidad

Amigo, estas muy distraído últimamente… ¿Quién es la afortunada? – comento como broma un chico rubio

pues Deidara…como te digo…no es por una mujer – contesto el Uchiha con voz apagada

¡¿Qué?!... hay Dios, amigo…no me digas que le estas pegando por el otro lado – dijo el mejor amigo de Itachi, quien había malentendido toda la situación

haber manada de insensibles, ¿Qué no se acuerdan? Falta poco para el cumpleaños del hermanito de Itachi – regaño una peli azul

Tranquila Konan… – interrumpió el pelinegro a su amiga

ha… ¿era eso?, por Dios amigo ¡Supéralo!, no puedes vivir en el pasado todo el tiempo, era tu hermano no tu mujer ni tu pierna…– todos se esperaban una reacción iracunda por parte del Uchiha luego del cruel comentario que había dado Pain, pero eso no pasaba

Tienes razón, tengo que afrontarlo… – contesto el chico – pero…afrontarlo no significa olvidarlo, después de todo es mi hermanito y va a cumplir 8 años – finalizo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

solo era un mocoso insoportable – suficiente, esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso, la respuesta fue un sencillo golpe, seco, sin palabras, sin insultos, sin ninguna expresión de enfado o molestia en los ojos de los chicos.

El aula de clases parecía haberse desvanecido para el más pequeño de los Uchiha, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos preguntándose como seria su fiesta de cumpleaños, si lo dejarían invitar a Naruto y a Sakura sus amigos de la otra ciudad, si esa niñita Karin dejaría de molestarlo en su fiesta y si…si podría enviarle a Itachi una invitación, la campana que anunciaba el inicio del recreo sonó y cada niño tomo su comida y salio del salón

¡Sasuke kun! – Saludo una niña pelirroja que llegaba con dos chicos mas, uno rubio y el otro peli blanco

hola Suigetsu, Juugo…y Karin – devolvió el saludo a sus nuevos amigos

No puedo esperar para tu fiesta, de seguro será algo grande – comento el niño peli blanco

Sasuke debe estar muy emocionado – dijo con gentileza el alto rubio

hey Sasuke kun dime ¿Conoceremos finalmente a tu hermano? ¿es tan lindo como tu? ¿se quieren? ¿cuantos años es que tenia?– cuestionó la niña mientras que se abrazaba al brazo del pelinegro

pues…la verdad no se si venga… – dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

La pelea había acabado con ese último golpe, un pelirrojo yacía en el suelo, luego de que su amigo le diera un puñetazo en la cara por mal hablar de su hermano menor

Itachi – dijo La chica peli azul mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el suelo

Hey Itachi, si tanto quieres ver a tu hermano… ¿Por qué no le pides la nueva dirección a uno de sus amigos? – Sugirió el rubio tratando de suavizar la situación

Esa…es una buena idea… ¡GRACIAS DEIDARA! – Se detuvo – pero…yo no se donde viven… ¿alguien sabe? – pregunto el Uchiha, todos se miraron entre si

pues…mi hermanita Ino es amiga de la peli rosada… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡Ha si! Sakura… –comento Deidara ganándose de nuevo el agradecimiento del pelinegro

Deidara eres el mejor, TE AMO – en una muestra de cariño el pelinegro abrazo a su amigo

hombre cálmate que a mi no me gustan los de mi mismo sexo – bromeo este

Perdón…me emocione demasiado, entonces…llévame con tu hermana – exigió el chico

Un niño corría a los brazos de su madre luego de un largo día de escuela

¡Hola mami!– saludo el pequeño con entusiasmo

Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto la pelinegra a su hijo menor

Bien, mis amigos están muy emocionados por la fiesta, en especial porque… – se detuvo – mamá ¿podemos invitar a Itachi?, no tenemos que invitar a papá si no quieres, igual… él me da miedo...pero por favor, déjame ver a Itachi, aunque sea un minutito que venga y me salude ¿si? – suplico el pequeño con la cara mas tierna que pudo, lo primero que pensó su madre fue "¿Por qué no?" pero luego pensó "Si viene Itachi, vendrá ese idiota con el"

Lo siento Sasuke, pero Itachi vive en la otra ciudad y no creo que pueda venir hasta aquí – La cara de decepción y la mirada de tristeza que le dedico su hijo le partió el corazón…pero haría lo que fuera con tal de no ver de nuevo a ese hombre.

Un padre tenia una conversación "de hombre a hombre" con su primogénito en la sala de su casa

No se puede – decía el hombre a su hijo

Dame un buen motivo – reto el chico a su progenitor

¿La orden de restricción te parece poco? – Contesto el mayor con firmeza

Puedo ir yo solo, ya tengo la dirección y se moverme en la ciudad – argumento el chico

Itachi, si te dejo ir solo de seguro esa mujer aprovechara para llenarte de odio contra mi… – trato de decir el padre a su hijo

Pero ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Crees que no me extrañara en su cumpleaños?, además si yo voy le podré darle tu regalo y tus saludos – intento convencer el joven a su padre

¡NO DEJARE QUE ESA MUJER TE LLENE DE ODIO CONTRA MÍ! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE META CUCARACHAS EN LA CABEZA! – la mirada fría de itachi vino seguida por unas crueles palabras

pero es que yo ya te odio – y con esta ultima frase, se retiro resentido de la sala.

En un apartamento de la ciudad estaba un pequeño niño, acababa de entrar junto con su mamá, se le veía triste, cabizbajo y sin ánimos de nada.

Sasuke… – llamo ella – hijo, se que debes estar molesto y lo entiendo, pero es que no se puede…– la mirada de unos ojos negros llenos de lagrimas sobre ella la estremeció – Por favor no me mires así… – Pidió con culpa a su hijo, este solo se retiro del lugar tomo rumbo a su alcoba.

Itachi…– unas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizase por sus mejillas mientras que se sentaba en su cama y abrazaba una almohada – Itachi… ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme?... – el llanto aumento y su voz comenzó a sonar quebradiza – …Tu me lo prometiste…me dijiste que no dejarías que nos separaran…– Apretó los puños con fuerza – ¿es que…ya no me quieres?...si es eso por favor…dime…pero…pero no me dejes solito – un caudal de lagrimas brotaba por sus ojos, corriendo con fuerza por sus blancas mejillas y muriendo en el colchón.

Era otro amargo día para el mayor de los uchiha, era el cumpleaños de su hermano, tenia el regalo, tenia la dirección, tenia todo menos lo que mas necesitaba, un simple "si" de su padre, una simple afirmación cuya ausencia implicaba no ver al niño por el que velo desde que tenia 14 años…a ese niño por el que daría la vida, con el que compartía su apellido, con el que había compartido sus alegrías y tristezas, al que adoraba acompañar cuando tenia miedo o se sentía solo, con el que escapo al parque cuando sus padres peleaban…a su hermanito menor.

Maldigo ser menor de edad – dijo molesto mientras que contemplaba el techo de su alcoba – en fin, no puedo solo quejarme, ya veré mañana si le saco el numero telefónico a papá o algo así – y dando media vuelta, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir

En un apartamento ubicado en la ciudad, un niño quedo atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo mientras derramaba amargas lagrimas por la única persona a la que había admirado en toda su corta vida y que ahora parecía haberlo abandonado, en tanto su madre lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación como ya tenia acostumbrado

Sasuke… de veras lo siento…pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por darte la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas… – La tierna sonrisa maternal dedicada a su hijo fue suficiente para sellar esa promesa.

Era otro día en casa del Uchiha mayor, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y el peli negro dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, hasta que la voz de su padre lo obligo a despertar

¿Cuánto más planea dormir el joven? – regaño el hombre mayor a su hijo mientras que habría las ventanas, dejando así entrar unos cuantos rayos de sol por entre las ramas del árbol que estaba en frente de la ventana

maldición….papá…deja dormir – mascullo el chico mientras se tapaba la cara con la cobija.

Eso si que no, si sigues durmiendo llegaras tarde al instituto – recordó él mayor a su primogénito

Es sábado – contesto irritado el chico

¿Y? ¿Qué no tienes practica con el equipo de football – regaño el hombre

Es de Basketball… – corrigió mientras que colocaba una expresión de fastidio

Lo que sea, tienes una responsabilidad, así que deja de ser holgazán y sal de esa cama – camino al escritorio y tomo de el una foto, era de cuando su hijo mayor tenia 10 años, estaba en el auditorio del colegio y sostenía un diploma – antes no eras así Itachi…siempre has sido el mejor en todo lo que haces, incluso tienes el mejor promedio del instituto… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Nada… – se levanta molesto tirando la cobija a un lado – solo que no dormí bien

Te haces el desayuno ¿ok?

Esta bien…comeré algo camino al entreno

Mientras que en la ciudad donde estaba el hermano menor, la madre arreglaba todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, ella parecía muy emocionada, pero el niño se veía desanimado

Oye Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto ella mientras que colgaba unos globos a las paredes

Nada… – contesto el niño con voz apagada y una notable mueca de tristeza en su rostro

¡Anímate! ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños! – le dijo la mujer al niño mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa, recibiendo otra por parte de su hijo como respuesta

En el instituto de Itachi estaba entrenando el equipo de basketball, todos estaban dando lo mejor de si mismos durante las practicas, salvo por el Uchiha que estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos

¡UCHIHA! – grito molesto el entrenador

¿diga? – contesto el peli negro mientras se aproximaba al hombre

Uchiha, ¿se puede saber que le pasa? – pregunto el hombre al chico

Pues…nada solo estoy un poco soñoliento, anoche no dormí casi y hoy no me siento del todo bien

Se nota – comento el entrenador mientras rodaba los ojos en gesto de molestia – bien Uchiha ¿Por qué no descansa por hoy?, no quisiera que el capitán del equipo se enfermara justo antes de los ínter colegiados – recomendó, o mas bien ordeno mientras que se acomodaba la gorra

Si señor…creo que iré a casa – y dicho eso se retiro.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con calma y salio del instituto sin mucha prisa, no tenia ningún tipo de afán por volver a una casa vacía, su padre trabajaba todo el día y su madre junto con su hermano se habían ido de ahí hace ya un año, así que lo único que realmente lo motivaba a volver era el poder desplomarse en su cómoda cama, caminaba distraído, no podía mantenerse concentrado en nada, ni si quiera en sus propios pensamientos

¡Hombre cuidado! – dijo de pronto una voz detrás suyo en tanto una mano lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia atrás justo antes de que un auto pasara a toda velocidad

¿Kisame? – dijo algo confundido al ver el chico a su espalda

Amigo, un poco más y quedas mas plano que manta raya anoréxica… ¿te pasa algo? – cuestiono aun un poco nervioso por casi tener que presenciar como atropellaban a su mejor amigo

Tu sabes que si – suspiro cansadamente – ven, te invito un refresco y te cuento todo

Se aproximaron a una tienda cercana y compraron un par de bebidas, de ahí se encaminaron a la banca mas próxima y comenzaron a conversar, una charla larga, detallada, el peli negro no quería obviar detalle alguno, realmente necesitaba desahogarse.

Volvió a su casa, se sentía mejor, pero no se sentía bien, se fue con desanimo a su alcoba, observo por un momento aquella habitación enfrente de la suya, aquel gimnasio que solía ser un lindo cuarto azul…suspiro un momento y se dirigió a su cama

Maldición – mascullo mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, estaba sudando y se le veía bastante pálido – al demonio con el viejo – tomo su chaqueta y un papel de la mesa – una vez dije que nos volveríamos a ver….y un Uchiha no rompe sus promesas – y abandono su alcoba, no sin antes romper la foto de cuando estaba sosteniendo un diploma a los 10 años

En la ciudad vecina una fiesta se desarrollaba en un apartamento, los niño jugaban, habían muchos regalos por todas partes, un enorme pastel de chocolate con ocho velas en una mesa, una piñata rebosante de juguetes, todo lo que cualquier niño querría, pero Sasuke no era "cualquier niño", en ese momento, el no quería nada de eso

Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto una pelirroja a la madre de Sasuke

Ha…nada, es solo que aun no llega Madara…el tío de mi niño y realmente esperaba verlo aquí – contesto preocupada

Ha…así que el viejo Madara no llega…tranquila que tu sabes que es un hombre ocupado – hizo una pausa – pero… ¿vendrá el padre de Sasuke? ¿verdad?

Eso nunca – contesto enojada la azabache

Pero…linda, tu fuiste la que se divorcio de él, no tu hijo ¿no has pensado que talvez lo extraña?...hablo de tu hijo claro

Kushina…tu no lo comprendes, después de todo tienes a un "ideal de hombre" con tigo…a veces pienso que Minato no tiene defectos

¡Pero s i eso es lo que le sobra!, es inmaduro, escandaloso, caprichoso, etc., pero no me cambies el tema, tu hijo esta muy triste y lo sabes

El podrá vivir con eso

El mayor había tomado una determinación, ir con su hermano como fuera, ya estaba a mitad de camino, tenia el regalo en las manos, sudaba mucho, no sabia si por el clima o por la emoción, es que…ya estaba tan cerca

En tanto en casa del menor ya todos estaban preparándose para apagar las velas

¡PIDE UN DESEO'TTEBAYO! – grito un niño rubio, el hijo de Kushina y Minato

Seguro que pide que sea su esposa – comento Karin ilusionada

Claro que no zanahoria, él pedirá que yo sea su esposa – corrigió una niña peli rosada

Pero en la mente del niño solo había un pensamiento, su hermano, pero no era el pensamiento de siempre…un "te odio" se formo en la cabeza del niño mientras se preparaba para soplar las velas.

El mayor había logrado su cometido, ahora estaba en frente del edificio en el que vivía su madre, tenia el regalo en la mano, se disponía a tocar la puerta y entonces…

Tu padre esta preocupado por ti Itachi – Dijo un hombre pelinegro mientras le tapaba la boca – tranquilo, soy yo, el tío Madara

…hmp – frunció el seño y mordió con fuerza al hombre, arrancándole un grito de dolor con el que llamo la atención de los fiesteros del apartamento del Uchiha menor

Itachi…– dijo una estupefacta madre al salir de la residencia y encontrarse a su primogénito parado frente a ella, pálido, ojeroso, no parecía el chico que había dejado hacia una año atrás

Hola mamá – saludo el chico mientras se aproximaba a su madre

¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunto el menor desde dentro de la casa

¡Sasuke no salgas! – ordeno ella dejando atónito al mayor

¡SASUKE! ¡SOY YO! – grito el mayor mientras intentaba entrar, pero tanto su tío como su madre se lo impedían

¿Itachi? – el niño salio de la casa, entonces lo vio, vio a su hermano, al que segundos antes le había dedicado un "te odio" al pensar que no quería verlo – Hermano – trato de abrazarlo, pero su madre lo empujo de vuelta a la casa

Sasuke – extendió su mano para enseñar el regalo que traía – feliz…cumpleaños…– el mayor cayo desmayado en frente de su hermanito y sus familiares

En el hospital la familia, salvo por el padre, estaba reunida en la sala de espera, el medico había dicho que el chico se había debilitado por desnutrición, que probablemente llevaba tiempo saltándose comidas y que aparentemente no estaba durmiendo, el mundo se volvió confuso por unos instantes para el mas pequeño, no entendía que significaba eso, solo sabia que su hermano se había dormido y que no despertaba, que había ido a verlo y su madre lo trato de impedir, que estaba enfermo y que dijera lo que dijera el doctor, era grave…fue entonces cuando se retracto de lo que había pensado antes, el no odiaba a su hermano, lo que había sentido antes solo era rabia, apenas ahora estaba entendiendo lo que era el… ¿Odio?…si…era odio…odio contra sus padres…odio que comenzaba a nacer en el puro corazón de un niño pequeño.


	4. ¿pensar o actuar?

TU

**TU**

**Capitulo III: ¿Pensar o Actuar?**

Ya había despertado, eso era bueno, más sin embargo aun tenía que estar conectado a esa "Maldita bolsa del demonio" como había tomado por costumbre llamarle a la bolsa de suero. Llevaba buen tiempo saltándose comidas, no faltaba a los éntrenos del equipo de baloncesto y dormía poco, él sabia que eso era lo que lo tenia débil, pero es que no era su culpa, no dormía porque no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y su hermanito, no faltaba a los éntrenos porque tenia que mantener "feliz" a su padre, y no comía porque…porque estaba deprimido, eran tan simple como eso, estaba triste, tanto que la comida no le provocaba, e incluso si la ingería, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la vomitara.

Itachi… – Le llamo una voz en cuanto despertó, volteo a mirar sin interés

¿Sasuke? – pregunto aun con la vista nublada por las largas horas de sueño seguidas

Ya quisiera usted joven – Regaño el hombre

Papá – Confirmo cuando vio a quien tenia al lado – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Su tío Madara me llamo en cuanto pudo, vine lo mas pronto posible

"Si llevo tres días en este maldito lugar" – Pensó algo molesto – ¿Y mamá?

Afuera con tu hermano…

¿Puedo?... – intento levantarse, mas el mayor se lo impidió

No hasta que respondas… ¿En que demonios pensabas?... ¿No dormir?, ¿Saltarte comidas?, ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? – No, el no estaba mal de la cabeza…pero tenia herida el alma, y eso era peor que cualquier otra enfermedad

Disculpen – dijo sonriente una enfermera que entraba con una bandeja de comida – Es hora de desayunar

No tengo hambre – Contesto el joven con molestia

Nada de eso Itachi, el doctor dice que tienes que alimentarte… ¿O quieres que te alimentemos por vía intravenosa de nuevo?

Olvídelo – Se acomodo en la cama con dificultad y recibió el desayuno que le traía la amable chica – Ya tengo suficiente con esta maldita bolsa del demonio conectada en mi brazo – Comento mientras enseñaba el lugar en el que le habían conectado el suero

Bueno señorita, muchas gracias, ahora retírese por favor…necesito hablar con mi hijo – la chica se retiro y justo en ese momento entraron la madre y el hijo menor, la cara de disgusto del hombre mayor, mezclada con la satisfacción de ver a su hijo menor no podía ser mas graciosa para el Uchiha mayor

¡Hermano! – Saludo contento el pequeño mientras se aproximaba a la cama

¿Cómo es que dejaron entrar a un niño aquí? – cuestiono el padre a su ex esposa

¿Cómo es que mi hijo mayor se saltaba comidas sin que tú te dieras cuenta? – respondió la mujer, a lo que su ex esposo reacciono sacándola de la habitación

¡Sasuke! ¡Dios! ¡No te había visto tan alto antes! – hablaba el mayor de los hermanos al niño pequeño, no ignorando la discusión que ya empezaban sus padres al salir del cuarto, pero si intentando suavizar la situación

Mami dice que no estas comiendo bien…Así que si no quieres que yo sea mas alto que tu te tienes que comer todo lo que trajo la enfermera – regaño el niño

Ok, ok, lo comeré – Acepto mientras comenzaba a ingerir pausadamente los alimentos – y dime hermanito ¿Cómo te esta yendo en el colegio?

Bien, tengo las mejores notas de mi salón – contesto animado el chico, hacia mucho que no sonreía así, hacia tanto no era feliz

¿Te gusto el regalo que te di?

SI!!...¿Como supiste que me gustaban las comadrejas de peluche?

Pues – el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la charla

SASUKE…Sasuke…nos vamos – dijo de pronto la madre que entraba afanada a la habitación

¿Ya? ¿tan pronto?...pero… – Comenzó a decir haciendo pucheros mientras que fruncía el seño – …acabamos de llegar

No importa, ¡nos vamos ya! – Ordeno la azabache

Nos vemos Itachi – se despidió el niño

Cuídate Sasuke – Dicho esto madre e hijo salieron de ahí, acto seguido el joven peli negro salio de su cama casi de un salto e ingreso al baño a toda prisa.

Las arqueadas causadas por las nauseas le provocaban dolor de estomago, aquella mezcla de jugos intestinales y la poca comida que su cuerpo había recibido le quemaba la garganta al salir de su boca rumbo al sanitario, el asqueroso olor de aquella mezcla solo empeoraba la situación, llego un momento en el que ya no tenia nada que vomitar, mas sin embargo los espasmos continuaban, la necesidad de devolver la comida persistía, pero ya no tenia nada en el estomago, de su boca solo salía aire, luego esté fue remplazado por un liquido amargo amarillento que le quemo la garganta instantáneamente, estaba vomitando bilis

Una vez término intento levantarse, le temblaban las piernas, apenas y podía sostenerse del lavamanos del baño, todo le daba vueltas y finalmente cayo al suelo totalmente debilitado, siempre era lo mismo, trataba de comer algo solidó y terminaba en el baño vomitando hasta lo que no tenia, trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, se arrastro como pudo hasta la puerta e hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos para levantarse apoyado en la base del suero, abrió la puerta y cayo (literalmente) de narices a la habitación en donde corrió con la suerte de que estuviera una enfermera.

Lo habían vuelto a conectar, le estaban sacando muestras de sangre otra vez, de nuevo tenia a un grupo enorme de médicos que hablaban de él como si fuera un objeto de estudio, los odiaba, los odiaba a todos, pero mas se odiaba a si mismo…después de todo era él quien no podía levantarse de la cama

Itachi – llamó uno de los doctores – recibimos una llamada de su madre, ya le hemos informado de la situación y dice que vendrá en cuanto pueda

¿Sola? – pregunto él Uchiha al doctor

No, llame a tu padre también y dijo que vendría…– una sonrisa se formo en la cara del azabache cuando escucho esto

Parece que ahora si no le importa la orden de la juez Tsunade…

Un poco mas de respeto para con su padre joven – Dijo enojado el hombre que entraba

Hola papá ¿Cómo estas? ¿Bien?, yo tratando de recuperarme, pero gracias por preguntar – Contesto sarcástico el joven Uchiha

No te hagas el graciosos Itachi… ¿Cómo es que te dejo solo 5 minutos y te pones así?, ya dime ¿Es que eres anoréxico? ¿Es que te volviste marica y ahora quieres ser delgado como una chica? ¿O solo quieres asustarme? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te interne?, ¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA!

Señor Uchiha, cálmese por favor – Interrumpió un medico

¿Cómo hacerlo si no dejas de hablar? – Contesto el chico

Aun no entiendo que se pasa por esa cabeza tuya, primero te dejas crecer esa estupida cola de caballo, luego pintas tu alcoba de azul turquí, te escapas de casa y ahora resultas con "yo no se que clase de enfermedad"… ¿Qué acaso soy un monigote pintado en la pared? ¿Qué acaso yo no existo? – Aquel hombre estaba realmente enojado, preocupado si, pero mas que todo enojado

_Pienso luego existo _– Contesto irónico el joven azabache – Con actuar no basta

Mocoso…

¡Señor Uchiha!, ¡Por favor cálmese o tendré que pedirle que se retire! – regaño el doctor

No es problema, yo ya me iba…por cierto, saludos mandan tus amigos y tu entrenador…mandaron flores, pero se estropearon en el auto – Dicho esto se retiro

Maldito…– susurro enojado Itachi mientras que su respiración se hacia mas y mas irregular – ¡ES UN MALDITO! – fue entonces cuando ocurrió, de nuevo sentía lo que había sentido la noche en que su hermano cumplió años, estaba sudando, temblaba, veía borroso, estaba agitado y mareado

¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi! – Llamaban desesperados los médicos.

Comenzó a toser, se estaba ahogando, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, vio un gran numero de bultos que se movían de un lado para otro en la habitación, él reconoció a estas figuras borrosas como los doctores y enfermeras que estaban en aquel momento al lado suyo, trato de sentarse, fue entonces cuando lo vio, una pequeña mancha azul turquí con partes blancas y negras…

¡Saquen al niño de aquí! – Ordenó desesperado uno de los doctores

Itachi…– Dijo el niño – Hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?

Vamonos pequeño – Dijo una de las enfermeras, en eso el mayor de los hermanos se fue de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama y comenzó a convulsionar fuertemente.

Itachi… – El menor observo aterrado la escena, su hermano, su ídolo, su héroe, tirado en la cama, convulsionando de esa manera (aunque él no lo pensó con esa palabra exacta), con los ojos echados hacia atrás al punto de verse blancos en su totalidad…tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, jamás había visto así a Itachi, pero sabia que no era bueno, fue tan claro para él que no se avergonzó en derramar varias lagrimas ahí mismo.

¡UNA GASA EN SU BOCA! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡PODRÍA MORDERSE LA LENGUA! – Grito el medico que trataba de estabilizar al chico que temblaba, o mas bien parecía saltar en la cama

¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI HERMANO?! – Pregunto preocupado el menor

Nene, en serio, vamos con tu mami – Le dijo la enfermera en tanto lo cargaba para sacarlo de la habitación.

Fuera en la sala de espera estaban la madre y su hijo menor, asustados, ansiosos, ya había pasado una hora, querían saber que pasaba, en eso la enfermera salio y trato de explicar a la madre que es lo que había pasado, que síntomas tenia su hijo y que aun no sabían realmente que tenia.

¿Se va a morir mi hermano? – Pregunto inocente el niño

¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? – Reprendió la madre nerviosa

¿Se va a morir? – insistió él

No nene, tu hermano estará bien, de hecho ya se calmo y ahora esta durmiendo – Explico la enfermera arrodillándose a la altura del infante para acariciarle la cabeza, en eso entro el padre del niño

¿Se puede saber que paso? – Pregunto agresivo el hombre

¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – Interrogo la mujer a su ex esposo

En carretera, acababa de irme de este sitio cuando me llamaron – Contesto – Yo no soy del tipo de padres que abandonan a sus hijos…no soy tu

¡Yo no he abandonado a nadie!

¡¿Y que hay de Itachi y de mi?! ¡Nos dejaste! ¡Nos abandonaste! – Cerro el puño con fuerza - ¡ES POR ESO QUE ESTA ASÍ!

¡No me culpes de tus errores! ¡Él esta así porque tú no te preocupaste de que comiera o durmiera adecuadamente! ¡No le prestas atención!...tienes suerte de que no le informe de esto a la juez Tsunade – Alego ella

¡CÁLLENSE! – Interrumpió entonces Sasuke, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el seño fruncido, su pequeña carita estaba totalmente perdida en una expresión de ira

Sasuke… – Dijeron asombrados ambos padres al unísono, era la primera vez que el niño les alzaba la voz, la primera vez que se había atrevido a interrumpir de esa manera, la primera vez que lo veían enojado en serio…que lo veían odiándolos

Ni siquiera – Cerró con fuerza los puños, al punto que sus brazos comenzaban a temblar – Ni siquiera con mi hermano ahí…ni siquiera así… ¡USTEDES NO PIENSAN!...¡SOLO ATUAN!...solo…¡SOLO LES IMPORTA VER QUIEN GRITA MAS FUERTE!

Era doloroso aceptarlo, pero el pequeño tenía razón, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para pelear, mas sin embargo la mano de su padre se levanto contra él y le atino una bofetada

Jamás le levantes la voz a tus padres…– Regaño el hombre a su hijo –…Nunca…– Volteo a mirar a la enfermera – ¿Él esta bien verdad? – La joven chica asintió algo nerviosa por la escena que acababa de presenciar

Si…los doctores ya…– No termino la frase, pues el hombre la interrumpió con una fría mirada, luego a quien miro fue a la azabache que continuaba parada detrás suyo

Lo has malcriado…– y Dicho esto se fue del lugar.


	5. Debuelvanme Una Tarde

Hola a todos, aquí les traje el 5º capi de "Tu", la ultima vez empeore un poco la situación de Itachi y sin darme cuenta también la de mis nee-samas que están a poco de sufrir de ulcera por mi culpa n

**Hola a todos, aquí les traje el 5º capi de "Tu", la ultima vez empeore un poco la situación de Itachi y sin darme cuenta también la de mis nee-samas que están a poco de sufrir de ulcera por mi culpa n.nU…perdón por eso Midori y Motoko…**

**TU**

**Capitulo V: Devuélvanme una tarde**

La oficina del psicólogo era la cosa más horrible que había visto en toda su vida, la verdad era igual a cualquier otra oficina de doctor que hubiera visto en toda su vida, pero lo que la hacia horrible era el simple hecho de que él odiaba a los psicólogos, detestaba las entupidas preguntas que hacían, como lo colocaban a hacer actividades entupidas y como se entrometían en su vida.

¿Cómo había terminado ahí?... ¡Ha si!, los médicos habían dicho que lo que él tenia era una depresión severa, mezclada con un estrés muy alto y que eso le estaba afectando la salud…pero él estaba seguro de que lo que necesitaba no era un psicólogo, lo único que necesitaba era un simple tiempo con su hermano, ver a su mamá sin que esto implicara ver a su padre enojado, eso era todo.

Así que Itachi – Llamo el psicólogo al joven Uchiha que miraba distraído por la ventana del consultorio – es nuestra ultima sesión ¿de que quieres hablar?

¿Cuánto falta para que acabe esto? – Pregunto el azabache al hombre

Itachi, si acabamos de empezar, aun nos quedan 59 minutos… ¿Por qué? ¿ya quieres irte?

Prefiero estar en mi descolorida habitación de hospital antes que aquí

Entiendo, ¿viene hoy tu hermano a visitarte?

Viene todos los días con mamá

Aja, ¿y tu papá?

Trabaja, esta ahora en la ciudad vecina, me dejo aquí solo por influencia de los doctores, sino yo ya estaría en mi casa, en mi cuarto, con un buen disco de rock sonando a todo volumen

Itachi, hagamos un trato, yo te dejo ir ya, pero tu me prometes que trataras de mejorar la relación con tu padre ¿si?

Lo que sea

Salio mas enojado de aquel lugar, odiaba tener que aguantarse al maldito entrometido de su psicólogo, pero en cuanto salio escucho algo que lo coloco de mejor humor

¡Hermano! – saludo una vocecita que él conocía muy bien

¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué no tenias clase hoy?– Pregunto mientras que tomaba al niño en brazos

Jajaja, la verdad hoy nos dieron el día libre en el colegio, así que quise venir a verte

Itachi…– llamo una mujer azabache desde el fondo del pasillo

Mamá…hola

Hola… ¿te has sentido mejor?

¡Itachi es muy fuerte! ¡Claro que se siente mejor! – afirmo el menor con brillo en sus ojos

La verdad ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor, ya me quitaron esa mal…– se detuvo un momento, ante su padre maldecía si quería porque no le importaba lo que él pensara, pero ante su madre siempre cuidaba sus palabras – …esa bolsa de suero

Me alegro mucho…

Mamá…me preguntaba…ya que hoy me dan de alta… ¿puedo pasar un tiempo contigo y con Sasuke?... ya sabes… no hablo de irme a vivir con ustedes… quizás solo un día o dos…

¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Puede mami?! ¡¿puede?!

¿Cómo contestar eso? ¿Cómo decirle a su propio hijo "No puedes venir conmigo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin sonar como una madre desnaturalizada?...no fue necesario responder, su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para ambos chicos.

Entiendo…– Dijo cabizbajo Itachi tratando de no sonar muy desanimado

Pues yo no lo entiendo – Reclamo enojado el menor

Sasuke, tu sabes que tu hermano y tu papá no pueden vivir con nosotros – Explico ella

Si, y tampoco tenemos porque verlos ¿verdad? – Interrumpió entonces un hombre, su voz grave logro espantar al menor que se aferro con mas fuerza de la camisa de su hermano en tanto este lo apretaba con mas fuerza contra su pecho

Hola papá – Saludo el Uchiha mayor a su padre

Itachi, hable con los doctores, te dan de alta en la tarde, así que recoge tus cosas y alístate para irnos… no siendo mas me retiro – Gracias a Dios esa fue una visita corta, era mejor así, de esa forma ninguno tenía tiempo para empezar una pelea

Sasuke – Dijo el chico a su hermano

¿Qué pasa?

Prométeme una cosa ¿si?

¿Qué?

No…te olvides de mi, ni tampoco me odies por estar lejos y cuida a mamá y no olvides comer todo lo que te sirva ella y_…_

Bueno ya, lo prometo, pero deja eso que pareces mi mamá cuando me voy de excursión al zoológico con los de la escuela

…Hermanito – dijo el azabache mayor en tono bajo – A ti… ¿te gustaría salir en la tarde conmigo?

Si, pero…papá y mamá… - Contesto el niño en el mismo tono confidente

Tranquilo que ya tengo eso solucionado

Ok

Cuando la tarde llego el hospital estaba hecho un desastre, varias enfermeras corrían por todas partes y los guardias de seguridad hablaban por sus radiotransmisores, un hombre enojado estaba maldiciendo a gritos a su hijo mayos y una mujer azabache trataba de mantener la clama en medio de la crisis. Pero ese no era problema de los hermanos Uchiha, que estaban en uno de los parques de diversiones de la ciudad.

Montaron juntos en la montaña rusa, compraron helados, Itachi ganó para su hermanito un enorme oso de felpa, rieron juntos por todo, se tomaron varias fotos en una cabina fotográfica, de ahí fueron al cine y vieron una película juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y después fueron a una pizzería cercana.

Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde – Dijo el Mayor en tanto miraba su reloj

No, solo son las 6:30 – Le alego su hermanito que también había consultado en su reloj

Y de seguro que mamá ya esta preocupada por ti – Le explico el mayor al niño que solo le respondió con un puchero

No es justo – Comento el menor, un silencio se formo entre ambos en ese momento - ¿Pasa algo hermano?

No…no es nada – Contesto el Uchiha en tanto se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – Ahora regresemos

En el hospital Itachi recibió el regaño más largo y variado de toda su vida, todos le decían algo, las enfermeras, los doctores, sus padres, ¡solo faltaba que el vigilante lo regañara!, pero igual había valido la pena

¡MALDICION ITACHI! ¡QUITA ESA SONRISA DE TU ROSTRO YA! – le exigió su padre alterado – ¿en que pensabas al llevarte así a Sasuke? ¿le quieres provocar un infarto a tu madre?

Itachi, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, ¿Qué tal que algo les hubiera pasado? – agrego la madre de los chicos

"_buena hora para ponerse de acuerdo"_ – Pensó el joven azabache divertido con la escena, odiaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba ver que sus padres si se podían poner de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, además ¿Cómo borrar esa sonrisa si al fin había hecho que le devolvieran una tarde con su hermano?

En fin – agrego el padre ya mas calmado – Despídete de tu madre y de tu hermano y vamonos

Ok, Adiós mamá, Adiós Sasuke – Se despidió con un abrazo de cada uno, pero cuanto se trato de soltar del agarre de su hermano…

No – Dijo el menor – no quiero que te vayas otra vez…– tenia lagrimas en los ojos y la voz quebradiza

Sasuke, deja ir a tu hermano – Le pidió la mujer a su hijo, no quería tener que vivir de nuevo la escena del día en que sus caminos se dividieron, aun recordaba todo, las expresiones en las caras de sus hijos, esas palabras pronunciadas entre llantos…"no quiero ir…no te dejare"… "tu eres todo para mi Sasuke"… "¡HERMANO! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE!"…todas esas frases se habían quedado gravadas para siempre en su memoria

A…Adiós…Itachi – Dijo finalmente el niño en tanto soltaba a su hermano

Bueno, ya no llores – El mayor limpio las lagrimas del niño y disimulo una sonrisa – Somos hermanos y eso nada ni nadie lo puede camibar – Y finalmente se fue con su padre, mas sin embargo al estar en el auto y ver la imagen de su madre y su hermanito perderse lentamente mientras él se alejaba, no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas silenciosas.

Aquel fue el final del mes mas feliz que habían vivido ambos hermanos desde hacia un año, Itachi regreso a su casa, Sasuke a su apartamento, Itachi retomo los estudios en su instituto, Sasuke continuo asistiendo al colegio como siempre; habían regresado a su rutina, la rutina de la que no saldrían por mucho tiempo.


	6. El Poema De Un Alma Atormentada

Bueno, capitulo 6 de este fict (se corre a un lado para esquivar un cuaderno marcado con el nombre "Hayashibara Midori") que ya ha hecho que me acusen de malvada entre los Hayashibara… menos mal Miinaru y Motoko aun no intentan matarme

**Bueno, capitulo 6 de este fict (se corre a un lado para esquivar un cuaderno marcado con el nombre "Hayashibara Midori") que ya ha hecho que me acusen de malvada entre los Hayashibara… menos mal Miinaru y Motoko aun no intentan matarme n.nU**

**TU**

**Capitulo VI: El Poema De Un Alma Atormentada**

Iré directo al grano, Sasuke nos preocupa – Dijo la maestra del chico que ahora tenia 16 años

¿hizo algo malo? – Pregunto la madre que ya sabia que tenia un "hijo problema", esa era la cuarta vez en el mes que la citaban en el colegio del azabache, la primera vez fue porque había pintado un graffiti, la segunda porque lo habían encontrado riñéndose con un alumno en el patio, y la tercera por maldecir a un maestro en pleno auditorio durante un acto cultural; era bastante parecido a Itachi a esa edad, rebelde, problemático e irreverente, pero buen estudiante, inteligente y excelente deportista

Esta vez no…lo que nos preocupa de su hijo ahora es esto – Le aclaro la mujer a la madre en tanto le entregaba una hoja de papel arrugado – Es algo que le decomisaron en clase, por favor léalo

Ok, dijo la mujer en tanto empezaba a leer:

"_Los fuertes gritos,_

_El miedo de salir,_

_Los dos juntos,_

_El corazón a todo latir._

_Me dices que me calme_

_Yo solo lloro en tu pecho_

_Me ordeno callarme_

_Escucho los gritos de nuestros padres._

_Con temor me aferro a ti_

_Tú me abrazas y me sacas de ahí._

_Vamos al parque_

_Nuestros padres no lo saben_

_Dejamos lo gritos y las peleas_

_Para dejar que nuestras risas hablen._

_Una nube negra,_

_Un traje formal,_

_Todo preside nuestra tempestad._

_El frió despacho,_

_ La horrible despedida_

_Mi cabeza agacho,_

_Te niegas a aceptar mi partida._

_Grito tu nombre_

_Tú gritas el mió_

_Nos separa aquel hombre_

_Quieren dividir nuestros caminos._

_A golpes lo impides_

_Con un abrazo nos unimos_

_Con sus manos nos separan _

_Con lágrimas nos despedimos._

_Lucho por ti,_

_Tú luchas por mí,_

_Mataría por ti,_

_Tu me gritas "eres todo para mí"_

_En el auto te veo_

_Tu imagen se aleja_

_Ya no te veo_

_Eres más pequeño que una abeja_

_Mamá me habla,_

_Yo no la escudo,_

_Tu imagen me llama,_

_Tú eras mi refugio._

_Reviso mi Casa,_

_Tu cuarto no esta,_

_Mi mano por la pared pasa,_

_Mi mente en blanco esta._

_Pasan los meses_

_Tú no me cuidas más_

_Mi confidente ahora es_

_Una simple y vacía soledad._

_Pasan los meses_

_Te vuelvo a ver_

_Caes a mis pies,_

_Comienza a llover._

_En el hospital te internan_

_Yo solo siento ira_

_Ahora todos me miran_

_Si pudiera contigo iría._

_Pasan los días_

_Ellos de nuevo se ven_

_Aun se gritan_

_Se olvidan de que casi no respiras_

_A Papá confronto_

_Me contesta con su golpe_

_Espero que salgas pronto_

_Tú me defenderías de ese hombre_

_Al fin te veo,_

_De nuevo escapamos,_

_La dicha no dura_

_Con nuestros padres regresamos_

_Ahora estoy de solo de nuevo,_

"_eres mi hermano y eso nada lo puede cambiar"_

_Tus palabras recuerdo,_

_Me dan fuerzas para avanzar,_

_La navaja suelto,_

_Y me alzo para andar_

_Me veo de nuevo muerto,_

_Pero no te quiero abandonar_

_Tu recuerdo me fortalece_

_Pero ya tu voz olvide_

_Tu imagen se desvanece_

_Pero tu recuerdo guarde_

_¿A que no adivinas?_

_Ya me enamore_

_¿Ahora que me dirías?_

_Quizás "solo declárate"_

_¿Sabes quien es ella?_

_Si lo sabes,_

_Me conoces mejor que nadie_

_Si, Sakura_

_Lo sabias antes que nadie_

_Me lo dijiste antes de separarnos,_

_Me lo dijiste tomándome de ambas manos_

_Hoy en mi cuarto,_

Estupefacta la mujer alzo la vista del papel, ¿eso lo había escrito su hijo?, ¿aquel chico frió y agresivo?, ¿ese que ya casi ni háblala?, acaso… ¿era en serio lo de la navaja?

Ahora ve porque nos preocupa – Habló de pronto la maestra haciendo entrar en razón a la azabache

Si…pero…no creí que Sasuke pensara así

Creo que debería hablar con su hijo – Aconsejo la maestra

Él no quiere hablar conmigo – Le contesto la azabache

Inténtelo – Insistió la profesora

¿Sabe algo?, cuando eran pequeños Itachi siempre molestaba a Sasuke con esa niña, con Sakura, le decía que terminaría casado con ella – Recordó la madre de ambos chicos – …no creí que se cumpliera

Aun son jóvenes para casarse

Si pero…ahora que ella se mudo a esta ciudad…no creí que le gustara

Pero en serio…hable con él…y devuélvale eso – Le sugirió señalando el papel – Creo que aun no esta terminado

La Azabache salio del instituto de su hijo, releyó el poema en el taxi, lo reviso de nuevo antes de llegar a casa, y al encontrarse con su hijo lo devolvió, no le dijo que lo había leído, pero la mirada de su hijo le dio a entender que él ya lo sabía.


	7. Fotografia

Gente, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo de "Tu", espero les guste

**Gente, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo de "Tu", espero les guste**

**TU**

**Capitulo VI: Fotografía**

Itachi Uchiha era ya un hombre de 20 años, bastante maduro para su edad, hacia ya un año que decidió dejar la casa de su viejo, consiguió un empleo para pagarse los estudios y además compartía un apartamento con dos de sus amigos.

Había perdido contacto con su padre casi desde que dejo su casa, aún recordaba ese día en que su progenitor lleno de ira le dijo "En cuanto salgas por esa puerta dejas de ser mi hijo", y él sin titubear había abandonado su lujosa casa y así iniciar su nueva vida.

Claro que tenía sus desventajas, ya no tenía los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, el trabajo por las noches mezclado con las exigencias de la universidad habían conseguido marcar aun más sus ojeras y para colmo de males lo ultimo que supo de su madre era que se había mudado. Era un precio barato por la libertad que había anhelado desde el divorcio de sus padres, claro eso solo si tenía en cuenta todas las cosas que le habían sucedido desde ese entonces.

Después de aquella vez que había escapado para visitar a su hermano su padre colocó barrotes en las ventanas de su alcoba, además de quitarle la dirección, el teléfono y el mail de su madre, luego los problemas con el equipo de basketball que perdió confianza en él después de ausentarse por casi un mes de las practicas, eso sin contar que todos estaban a la expectativa de que no se desmayara en mitad del entrenamiento; las constantes recaídas de su salud y el estrés de los estudios se habían convertido en un martirio único.

Pero eso no importaba porque ahora era libre, ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, ser él mismo, no preocuparse por nada que no fuera su propio bienestar… eso y su hermano, no sabía que había sido de él y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar le preocupaba.

"¿Tendrá amigos?", "¿Tendrá novia?", "¿Estará estudiando?", "¿Come debidamente?", "¿me recuerda?"... esas eran las preguntas que cada noche lo atormentaban y que le causaban dolor de cabeza en el día.

Si, ahora era independiente y fuerte, pero no podía olvidar a su madre y a su hermano, le dolía pensar que lo hubieran dejado de lado, lo atormentaba pensar que quizás no se verían de nuevo… nada cambiaba desde hacia 5 años… era el mismo dolor.

Itachi se agarro la cabeza adolorido, esos pensamientos siempre lo colocaban así, odiaba pensar en ello, detestaba recordar la cara de su madre y su hermano… comenzaba a odiar la foto de Sasuke que lo observaba desde el nochero.

Levantó la mirada en cuanto el dolor desapareció, peino el cabello que le caía en la cara con sus manos y cerró los ojos, pensó que lo mejor sería no ir a esa fiesta que tenía pendiente para esa noche, faltarle a un compromiso a sus amigos no era tan grave, y si se trataba de conseguir una belleza para pasar la noche solo lo haría mañana, hoy estaba cansado.

Se tiro de nuevo en su cama y miro fijamente el techo, maldijo por lo bajo, hacía ya meses que no le pasaba eso, que no recordaba con tanta nostalgia los 15 años que pasó con su madre y los 4 que vivió con su hermano.

Pero ¿Qué importaba?, con lagrimas no arreglaría nada, con el recuerdo no reviven los muertos, con desear no se cumplen los sueños... con una foto no se remplaza a un hermano, pero era mejor que nada.

Se levanto pesadamente, a veces cuando estaba solo actuaba de esa manera incoherente, entraba a una habitación solo para salir de ella, se levantaba para volver a sentarse después, caminaba en círculos o se acostaba para levantarse después, esa era su rutina y ese día no fue la excepción.

Caminó por toda la recamara y después se sentó en su cama de nuevo, tomo el portarretrato en sus manos y analizo la imagen de Sasuke, era una foto del día de Hallowen, recordó cuando la robo del álbum de su viejo y sonrió.

Pero, esa sensación en su cabeza era tan molesta, aquella molestia que aparecía siempre antes de una jaqueca. Abrazó la foto contra su pecho y se recostó de nuevo, ya estaba por comenzar su eterno martirio.

El dolor se manifestó rápidamente y con bastante intensidad, era como tener a alguien perforándole el cráneo de adentro hacia fuera, era un maldito malestar que lo hacía retorcerse de dolor e incluso gritar desesperado… aunque esta vez era distinto, pero no para bien.

Era peor, más fuerte, más horrible y más desesperante que nunca; los síntomas de siempre parecían tomar una intensidad mayor a la de siempre ¿era eso lógico?, quizás no, pero era lo que le ocurría.

Se comenzó a marear, la habitación parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y el sonido de sus gritos perforaban sus tímpanos como taladros, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que se desmayara.

A la mañana siguiente despertó justo ahí, en su cama, en la misma donde sintió que moriría de dolor, los rayos de luna que entraban por entre sus persianas ya habían sido remplazados por rayos de sol, y el silencio de la noche ya no existía, ahora solo estaba el escándalo de la ciudad en el día.

Abrió los ojos aturdido, se sentía pesado y adormecido, se sentó en la cama y reviso con detalle todo lo que había a su alrededor, miró su camisa y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de vomito, al igual que su pantalón y que las sabanas, miró al lugar en el que se había acostado y observo otra cosa, otra sustancia… ¿sangre?

Tocó sus labios para confirmar que no hubiera vomitado sangre de nuevo, efectivamente no había rastros del rojo líquido en sus labios, pero si había descubierto la procedencia de esa sustancia… sus brazos.

Era curioso pero no sentía dolor, no le molestaban en absoluto los cristales que tenía incrustado en los brazos y no le aterraba la sangre que manaba de las heridas, de hecho tubo tiempo de pensar sobre eso, ¿Con que se había lastimado?...¡pues claro!, seguro que había sido con el portarretrato.

Miró atrás suyo y ahí lo encontró, roto, sucio de sangre y vomito que habían filtrado a través del vidrio hasta llegar a la foto, hasta manchar la piel blanca de Sasuke…

Cortadas…

Sangre…

Miedo…

Dolor…

Intenso dolor…

Todo llego junto de un momento a otro, era como si antes no hubiese estado consiente de que era lo que ocurría y que de repente hubiese caído en la cuenta. El horror, el dolor, todo junto, todo atormentándolo de nuevo.

Pero no era la primera vez que ocurría, ya antes había estado en shock, entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le doliera y lo asustara.

Se levanto y tomó el teléfono para llamar a urgencias en tanto intentaba arrancarse los pedazos de cristal del brazo.

Pensar que ahora estaba así, que antes era el rey del mundo y ahora no era nadie, de hecho el Uchiha sentía que era menos que nadie, después de todo su padre lo rechazaba, después de todo su madre no lo abrazaba más, después de todo no tenía a su hermano, después de todo sus amigos no lo habían llamado anoche ni lo habían extrañado en las clases de la mañana en la universidad…

…_Después de todo nadie se preocupaba por él…_


	8. Esperanza

**Hola a todos… aquí disculpándome de nuevo por la demora con el capítulo, ojala no los haya ofendido mucho, no fue por falta de inspiración, más bien es de tiempo y motivación, ya saben, el último año escolar está lleno de presión y además se acercan las **_**pruebas de estado**_** --.--U**

**TU**

**Esperanza**

Era mortificante cuando esa clase de cosas ocurrían, casi enfermizas las razones que reunían a las personas. AL parecer es en medio de las desgracias cuando más se juntan los humanos, como si mereciera más la pena rendir honores a la tragedia que a la comedia, cuando la vida no es más que una tragicomedia donde los protagonistas varían según cada espectador.

El hospital resultaba mortalmente escandaloso. El hombre de la cama de al lado comenzaba a delirar casi a cada hora, su hijo mayor no hacía más que llamar a las enfermeras y trataba de retener a su anciano padre para que no saltara de la camilla y comenzara a correr, en cuanto calmaban al anciano, el hijo dejaba de prestarle atención. Afuera pasaban los doctores charlando de temas tan triviales como el partido de la noche anterior, la mujer del noticiero o el almuerzo que tomarían, para luego entrar a una alcoba para dar malas noticias. Todo ese desarrollo tan lleno de ironía y contradicciones sólo empeoraba el panorama de los Uchiha.

Desde la última recaída de Itachi, la familia pasaba casi todos los días en el hospital, observando al mayor muerto en vida debido a los calmantes, o sino, débil en la cama casi sin poder moverse. Los exámenes no habían arrojado mucha información, salvo la de un corazón más canijo que antes, el daño en los riñones, el mal funcionamiento del hígado y en consecuencia, una carencia nutricional casi fatal.

Y a pesar de todo eso, aquel era el único motivo que juntaba a los Uchiha. La madre corriendo del trabajo al hospital, apenas logrando comer algo en el trayecto; el hermano menor del colegio a la clínica, faltando a clases y evitando los deberes; los tíos turnándose para aparecer por ahí, sólo para quedarse sentados frente a la camilla del chico. Quizás el único miembro de la familia que se negaba a aparecer en aquel lugar era el padre… al parecer hablaba en serio al decirle al mayor "ya no eres mi hijo"

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta de Sasuke, su hermano había pasado casi todo el día inconsciente, apenas y se despertaba para balbucear algo que nadie entendía y volvía a caer dormido. El menor observaba la bolsa de suero cargada por quién sabe que cantidad de medicamento, goteando lenta y constante. Se preguntaba si esa cosa funcionaba realmente, ¿Valía la pena luchar tanto por la vida?... según las últimas clases de filosofía que había visto, no lo valía.

La vida, el continuo sufrimiento sólo podía terminar con la muerte que llegaba de manera natural a todos los hombres, ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable?... era más simple desconectar a Itachi, quitarle todos esos sedantes y dejarlo vivir al menos un día tranquilo, era mejor que tenerlo atado a una camilla como un ente ausente, eso no era vivir, ni siquiera era morir.

Se miró el brazo que recién le habían perforado, preguntándose si lo de su hermano era algo genético y él también lo tenía. Morir junto a Itachi, esa parecía la solución a todo, y al mismo tiempo a nada. Sasuke Uchiha era de los que creían que la vida finalizaba y luego no había nada más, pasaba sus días sin alguna esperanza ultraterrena y no le molestaba. No creía en Dios o en otras dimensiones distintas a las humanas y para él era mejor así, pensar que Dios existía lo había atormentado durante mucho tiempo, se llenaba de preguntas típicas como si su familia era castigada por algún pecado, si Dios era realmente bueno o si valía la pena sufrir así por entrar al paraíso… ¿Y si también le negaban eso? Finalmente la conclusión fue simple, no creer, no pensar en ello, sólo creer en lo que tenía en frente suyo.

El doctor entró y pasó sin saludar al chico, revisó la bolsa de suero, los papeles que colgaban a los pies de la cama y abrió por la fuerza uno de los ojos de Itachi, acercando una linternita y alejándola varias veces.

- Hay avance – Dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba. ¿Avaneces? ¿Cuáles, Itachi seguía igual?

- ¡¿De verdad?! – La madre estaba emocionada, los ojos irradiaban aquella siega esperanza típica de las madres – ¿No es maravilloso, Sasuke?

- Quizás – Contestó el chico de manera mecánica – ¿Cuál es el dichoso "avance"?

- El corazón reguló su ritmo finalmente y su cuerpo absorbe mejor los nutrientes, dentro de poco no será necesario seguir colocándole los sedantes… a éste ritmo es posible que le demos de alta dentro de un par de meses, sin embargo tengo que insistir en que no viva solo y que se realice más exámenes

Así que sí había mejorías, pero era difícil notarlo si lo mantenían dormido. A pesar de la inexpresividad del rostro del menor, por dentro su alma rebosaba de felicidad casi podía verse con su hermano, finalmente reunidos, estudiando, peleando o simplemente sentados viendo algún partido. Su madre pensaba exactamente lo mismo, llevarse a Itachi con ella, vivir con sus dos hijos y verlos felices finalmente, volver a ver las caras alegres que tanto extrañaba, que la casa se llenara de la algarabía de los adolescentes semi descontrolados, hasta que ella tuviera que intervenir y regañarlos.

Aquella tragedia comenzaba a tronarse en comedia nuevamente, sólo faltaban unos meses mientras el cuerpo siguiera recuperándose así.

- Sin embargo… señora, ¿Podríamos hablar afuera? – Dijo el doctor, rompiendo la hermosa burbuja de fantasías que se había formado

- Por supuesto – contestó la mujer con expresión preocupada – Sasuke, quédate con tu hermano… quizás hablarle le ayude – Ella salió con el doctor y ambos hermanos se quedaron solos. ¿Hablarle a un muerto?... la idea resultaba ridícula para Sasuke

- Como si me escuchara – Refunfuñó molesto. Miró un par de veces a su hermano y a la puerta del cuarto, dudoso de lo que ocurría – Itachi – llamó apenado. Un color rojizo cubrió su rostro en cuanto pronunció ese nombre –, hermano, ya sabes… bueno, la verdad no lo sabes, no te he visto en años… pero en fin, no se me dan bien éstas cosas… ni si quiera creo que me escuches, me siento como uno de esos estúpidos que le hablan a los que están _vegetales…_pero en fin, nada pierdo con hacerlo ¿verdad? – Ni un músculo se movió, realmente era inútil – Bueno, no sé que decirte… has cambiado estos años, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cortaste el cabello?... pareces una chica llevándolo tan largo… aunque te queda bien – Ninguna reacción, aquella situación ya resultaba patética para el menor – ¿Y la universidad?, según mamá has faltado mucho…esto es ridículo

Suspiró nuevamente y no pudo verlo de nuevo hasta que su madre no entró. Al parecer el doctor le había informado sobre los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de Sasuke…

… Que eran totalmente normales, ni una sola anomalía en su cuerpo, era posiblemente el chico más sano que había recibido el hospital en mucho tiempo.

Así que no era genético, ¿entonces que pasaba con Itachi Uchiha?


	9. Todo Lo Que Tengo Yo

**¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien…? Si así es, te felicito, eres muy paciente, y te pido que no me mates ^^U, mira que en compensación escribí bastante**

**Tras una larga ausencia, he decidido mandar al carajo la lectura de la clase de mañana al menos una vez y escribir el nuevo capítulo de "TÚ"**

**TÚ**

**Todo Lo Que Tengo Yo**

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó el menor de los dos hermanos mientras Itachi observaba el cuadernillo desgastado que le había entregado.

-Sasuke… éstos poemas… son un asco, dime por favor que no planeas ser escritor – Itachi suspiró con decepción mientras balanceaba el cuadernillo. Su hermano era un asco escribiendo, aunque había encontrado al menos dos historias cortas que le gustaron. El problema eran los poemas. Y las canciones. Y ni hablar de los cuentos de amor. Definitivamente, Sasuke sólo sabía escribir textos cortos de terror o drama.

-¡Bueno, que no soy Edgar Allan Poe! – Se quejó Sasuke. Él mismo sabía que esos poemas eran un asco, pero desde que tenía a Itachi en casa había tratado de mostrarle todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años.

La orden de los doctores había sido muy clara: Hasta nuevo aviso, Itachi o podía vivir solo. La declaración del padre era aún más clara: Ese chico no era su hijo. Era reconfortante ir a una casa tranquila por una vez, su madre era incapaz de desampararlo y ahora estaba quedándose con ella, en el apartamento nuevo que quedaba cerca de la escuela de Sasuke. Compartía alcoba con su hermano, nunca antes había compartido su alcoba con alguien por más de una noche, pero le gustaba la idea. Era como recuperar el tiempo perdido, una compensación que el destino le daba por toda la mierda de su vida.

Sasuke por su parte estaba en un serio conflicto. Amaba a Itachi de la misma manera que cuando era un niño, lo idolatraba, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. No sólo eso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto, desde aquella inolvidable tarde en el parque de diversiones. Él ya no era un niño, su hermano ya no era un adolescente… ¿las cosas seguirían iguales? ¿Itachi lo vería de la misma manera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si trataba de abrazarlo?

Itachi lo amaba también, a sus ojos Sasuke no había crecido ni un año. Era como ver dos Sasukes, el joven rebelde que había pintado su alcoba de negro y el niño adorable que gritaba desde la montaña rusa. La imagen del joven lo intimidaba y enternecía, trataba de ser distante pero se le notaba a leguas que deseaba saltarle encima como antes para molestarlo, para pedirle un helado y cosas así.

-Sasuke, tus tareas, no te he visto hacerlas – Recordó su madre desde la cocina

-Mamá…. –se quejó el menor mientras Itachi soltaba a reír

-Usted no se ría mucho jovencito. Ya es hora de su medicina y de que le envíe ese correo a su profesor – Ahora era Sasuke quien se reía. Era más cómico ver a su madre regañando a un universitario hecho que a un chico que ni se había graduado. Era curioso que, cuando su madre los trataba de "usted" sonaba a jugarreta, cuando su padre lo hacía, sonaba como algo muy serio.

-¡Bien! – Itachi levantó a Sasuke por las malas – ¡A trabajar, niño!

-¡Maldita sea, deja de decirme "niño"! – Exclamó con falsa rabia el más joven. En realidad le gustaba que su hermano le hiciera la vida imposible. Le gusta cualquier cosa que él hiciera porque la hacía él, y porque había pasado muchos años sin sentir nada hecho por él… lo más cercano a su hermano era esa andrajosa comadreja de felpa de la que no se separaba para dormir.

Ambos chicos fueron a su cuarto y comenzaron a trabajar. Por sus problemas de salud, Itachi decidió seguir su carrera a distancia, al menos por el momento. Los maestros lo entendían, a ninguno le molestaba, después de todo Itachi era una especie de "genio" en todo lo que hacía. Cuando renunció a su empleo, su jefe por poco suelta las lágrimas.

La alcoba de Sasuke ahora era más pequeña, había una cama extra, ropa extra en el armario, una silla extra para la computadora, más desorden. Era genial, ese espacio tan reducido era simplemente genial, y no se trataba de sarcasmos. Era tal como Sasuke imaginaba vivir con su hermano a esa edad. Peleando todo el tiempo, armando jaleo por la casa, desordenando todo y quedándose hasta tarde escuchando música o haciendo boberías. Claro que no era tan _como él imaginaba, _últimamente no dormía bien pensando que a Itachi le podía pasar algo en cualquier momento. Era como si sus roles se hubiesen invertido. Ahora cuidaba de quien le cuidó de pequeño.

-Sasuke… mañana es viernes ¿quieres ir a hacer algo? – Preguntó Itachi tras enviar su dichoso correo electrónico.

-Como sea ¿qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó en tono monótono, aunque le emocionaba la ida. Se les estaba haciendo costumbre hacer algo juntos los viernes. La semana pasada habían ido a la tienda de discos y a conseguir chicas, la habían pasado genial.

-No sé… sólo no quiero estar aquí encerrado siempre – Parcialmente cierto. La realidad era más difícil de decirle a su hermano. Itachi no quería estar ahí por más razones que la simple diversión.

-Bien ¿qué tal si vamos a ver esa película nueva de la que… has reservado boletas – Sasuke miró incrédulo que ya su hermano estaba en la página de compras de la sala de cine, había elegido los lugares y tenía la boletería comprada. – ¿Para qué carajos me preguntas si ya lo has decidido?

-Tu opinión es importante, no es que te esté excluyendo de las cosas

-Pero ya las habías comprado

-Digamos que las grandes mentes piensan igual – Itachi sonrió y Sasuke… quería matarlo, siempre se salía así de los problemas. Si lo contradecía, se llamaba a si mismo estúpido, si no hacía nada, lo dejaba tratarlo como a un niño.

-Bien, como quieras "mente brillante" – Aclaró enfatizando las comillas aéreas – Ahora se me ocurre que te bebas la cosa que te mandó el doctor

-Odio esa porquería. –Es que sabía horrible. Itachi extrañaba los jarabes con sabor a chicle, esas medicinas eran lo más amargo que se había puesto en la boca en toda su vida.

En la ciudad vecina, un hombre caminaba histérico por la casa. Estaba borracho, estaba furioso, estaba acabado. Su primer error había sido presionar tanto a su hijo, lo sabía, y se odiaba por eso. La foto que su propio hijo había roto hacía años, la del diploma de quinto grado, la había sacado de la basura y pegado torpemente. Amaba a sus dos hijos, pero se odiaba muy profundamente. Y era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Quería a su hijo mayor de regreso a casa, necesitaba que regresara a casa, pero no planeaba cometer dos veces el error de separarlo de Sasuke. Cuando Itachi se fue de casa, sólo le robó una cosa personal a su padre, una foto del día de brujas donde salía Sasuke. Por otra parte, se había hartado hacía mucho de tratar con Itachi. Era rebelde, lo odiaba, lo mandaba al demonio a cada instante. Pero estaba asustado, temía que a su hijo la vida se le acortara. No sabia cuánto tenía de vida Itachi, pero estaba muy enfermo, eso sí lo sabía, y su vida, si era larga sería miserable, si era corta sería trágica. El hombre sólo rogaba que aquella llamada hecha en la tarde solucionara las cosas.

En aquel pequeño apartamento en la otra ciudad, una madre sonreía con dolor al pensar en las veces que deseó estar con su otro hijo, pensar que alguna vez dijo que daría cualquier cosa por tenerlos juntos otra vez. Pensar que se necesitó poner a Itachi en una posición tan dolorosa, tan peligrosa, para poder traerlo de vuelta. Pensar que ahora estaban en medio de tanta felicidad, era como el ojo de un huracán, tanta tranquilidad en medio del caos. Ahora mismo sabía que sus dos hijos dormían profundamente, que seguramente al día siguiente no llegarían a almorzar, pero la llamarían a decirle que habían ido a _yo-no-sé-dónde. _Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla al pensar que, aún así, hubiera sido mejor que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. No podía dejar de preguntárselo… ¿Cómo hubiera sido si las cosas con su ex hubieran salido bien? Ella lo amó, una parte suya amaba al hombre con el que se casó, el resto de ella odiaba al tipo del que se había divorciado.

En la oscura recámara, un chico de cabello muy largo dormía a pierna suelta en su cama. Su hermano menor lo observaba desde la cama de al lado, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si hacía sólo dos noches había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan terrible que tuvieron que hacerlo inyectar. Itachi era raro, al salir de urgencias ya estaba bromeando. No, no era raro, sólo que había algo más importante para él que cualquier dolor o enfermedad. El "todo" de Itachi no era una chica, no eran sus padres. _"__tu eres todo para mi, Sasuke__"_ Fue cierto ese día en que los separaron a la fuerza, y seguía siendo verdad. Ese tema había preocupado profundamente al psicólogo de Itachi hacía algún tiempo, era raro ver ese nivel de apego, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba si era raro, si era enfermizo. Quizás, de haber vivido juntos con sus padres en paz, el aprecio no sería tan grande. Quizás pelearían más en serio y no saldrían los viernes, y se cansarían de verse a diario. Ahora tenían esa sensación de que no debían desperdiciar ni un segundo, porque el pasado les había demostrado que cada segundo podía ser el último, el último para abrazarse, el último para jugar juntos, para dar un consejo, para escapar del hospital. Cada segundo cuenta.

Por eso, al día siguiente ambos hermanos decidieron aprovechar cada segundo. En cuanto terminaron las clases, Itachi buscó a Sasuke en el instituto y fueron a comer algo tras decirle a su madre que no los esperara hasta tarde. Luego de comer fueron al cine hasta que los sacaron por hacer demasiado escándalo. No perdieron mucho, la película resultó ser bastante mala. Pese a los gritos del joven acomodador, ambos hermanos no podían dejar de reír por las múltiples bromas sobre la película. Sólo necesitaban mirarse el uno al otro para soltar a reír otra vez, y los regaños del acomodador sólo empeoraban las carcajadas.

-Bien, la película fue horrible – Reafirmó Sasuke mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Sí, tanto como tus poemas – completó Itachi ganándose un puño suave por parte de su hermano.

-Eres de lo peor… en fin ¿volvemos a casa?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tenemos una vida por delante! ¡La tarde es joven! ¡Somos dos hombres guapos y con tiempo libre preparados para vivir una aventura que…! – Sasuke hizo una seña a su hermano para que se callara antes de que llamara _más _la atención con ese discurso. Itachi obedeció, de todas formas soltó todo eso porque estaba nervioso. No quería regresar a casa hasta que anocheciera.

-Comienzo a pensar que tienes serios problemas mentales…–Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se preguntó porqué su hermano sería tan raro – ¿entones qué hacemos?

-Bueno, vamos al parque de diversiones como la última vez que escapamos del hospital, eso fue divertido. Y luego vamos a los juegos de video a ver si finalmente me derrotas en las carreras. Luego podemos ir a comer algo más y también a comprar algún CD, yo invito.

-Parece que planeaste todo el día – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, casi imperceptible. Su hermano siempre era así, si salían tenía un plan A, B, C y hasta Z.A. Cuando de pequeños escapaban de casa para evitar las peleas de sus padres, Itachi siempre estaba listo para todo. Si el parque estaba cerrado, lo llevaba a la juguetería, el dueño los conocía y les ayudaba en lo posible, además Itachi siempre ahorraba cada centavo para darle algo a su hermanito. Si eso no funcionaba, lo llevaba por un helado o a casa de los Uzumaki para que jugara con Naruto. Si los Uzumaki no estaban, tomaban transporte a la casa de algún otro de sus amigos. Así sucesivamente.

La mente de Sasuke se frenó en ese instante. Itachi siempre, _siempre _tenía un plan B para salir de una mala situación. Sólo para eso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la negativa a volver a casa? ¿Acaso le ocultaba algo? El más joven negó en silencio, tenía que aprender a confiar en su hermano, ya no eran niños, ya no vivían con ambos padres, ya todo estaba bien. Sólo la salud de Itachi tambaleaba, y eso que no había vuelto a desmayarse o convulsionar luego de salir del hospital. Todo _debía _estar bien.

¡Ah, destinos! ¡Ojalá hubieran escuchado aquellos inocentes pensamientos! Si tan sólo supieran la pureza de aquella esperanza, de aquel anhelo de un adolescente que volvía a ser niño al estar con su héroe, su hermano. Un deseo tan puro que les hubiera conmovido si tan sólo lo hubieran escuchado. Hubiese bastado con aquel temor y amor fraterno para detener el auto que se dirigía al pequeño apartamento, para hacer que ese pequeño paraíso durara un poco más de tiempo. Para evitar que apareciera el riego de perderlo todo nuevamente.

El auto negro, brillante y fino se aparcó frente al gran edificio. Los hombres que iban dentro apenas y se miraban. Uno estaba muy nervioso, pero lo escondía tras falso enojo. El otro estaba tranquilo, sentía que hacía lo correcto al ayudar a su hermano y, según él, a su sobrino.

Dentro del apartamento, una mujer aprovechaba las cortas vacaciones que la empresa le había dado para preparar una rica cena a sus hijos. Quizá no habían ido a comer, pero jamás la dejaban cenando sola.

En el parque de diversiones, dos chicos se divierten con niños en cada juego que encuentran. Gritan en la montaña rusa, levantan las manos en la barca, se empapan a más no poder en el tobogán acuático, ganan boletos en los juegos de feria y se atiborran de comida chatarra.

Los hombres del auto bajan, asienten el uno al otro y revisan un pequeño y arrugado papel. La ley dice que uno de ellos ni siquiera debería tener aquella dirección, pero la ley no siempre comprende al corazón, el mismo corazón no siempre se comprende.

En el apartamento, la mujer atiende la llamada telefónica de su mejor amiga. La charla la pone tensa, está nerviosa como no lo había estado en años. Mira por la ventana y le confirma a su querida Kushina que ve el auto negro, que ve a los hombres entrar al edificio. Siente el terror correrle por la espalda, no tiene escape posible, el edificio tiene una y una sola salida, la misma por la que ahora entraban ambos hombres.

Y ambos hermanos en el parque de diversiones, divirtiéndose, corriendo de un lado a otro. Sasuke había ganado un llavero de comadreja tallado en madera. Itachi tenía un llavero también, uno plástico con forma de un pai pai de papel. Ahora iban camino a los juegos de video, quizás ahora Sasuke pudiera derrotar a su hermano en esa pista de autos.

En el apartamento, dos de las tres situaciones se juntan. Los hombres están tocando a la puerta, Kushina le dice a su amiga que no habrá. ¿Bastaría con fingir que no hay nadie? Era la única opción. La mujer de oscuros cabellos seguía al teléfono, oculta tras un muro para que no la vieran por la ventana. Los hombres decían que sabían que estaba ahí, que la habían visto mover las cortinas hacía un rato. Debía seguir fingiendo ¿debía llamar a la policía? No, no sería una cobarde, el divorcio la había hecho aún más fuerte que antes. Abriría esa puerta y les diría a ambos, de frente y con toda la educación posible, que no eran bienvenidos. Kushina dijo "no" pero su amiga ya había colgado.

Los hombres se encontraron frente a frente con la mujer. Intercambiaron miradas y comenzó la charla para convencerla de dejarlos entrar. Bastó una palabra para convencerla. "Itachi". Por sus hijos, un padre, una madre, ambos están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea.

Y ambos hermanos, tan lejos y tan cerca de aquella situación. La cabeza de Itachi estaba a punto de estallarle, le dolía horriblemente y ya había tomado al menos tres pastas para apaciguarlo, pero no funcionaban. No decía nada, bromeaba, gritaba, reía como siempre, no podía darle excusas a Sasuke para ir a casa. Itachi sabía de los hombres del auto, sabía lo que querían y que no había logrado convencerlos de no ir. Su tío Madara lo había llamado la noche anterior, le había advertido. Él había dicho "no" pero no logró detenerlo. Le advirtió a su madre, pero ella se negaba a escapar de Madara. Jamás sospechó que su ex llegara también.

Y ahí estaba la mujer, Mikoto, frente a su ex, Fugaku Uchiha, y el otro hombre, hermano de Fugaku, Madara Uchiha. Los tres en la sala, bebiendo té, intercambiando palabras. Pensaban que jamás volvería a estar así, hablando con calma, si gritar, sin insultar. La mujer por poco recordaba los inicios de su relación, el Uchiha también comenzaba a recordar cosas. Mikoto tenía la más hermosa sonrisa, Fugaku era fuerte y decidido. La nostalgia recorrió ambos rostros. El tercer integrante del grupo comprendió que sobraba en aquel lugar y salió a fumar, esperanzado en que ambos padres llegaran a una solución sobre el asunto.

Apenas estaba oscureciendo, las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse. Itachi estaba exhausto, el estrés, los juegos y la jaqueca lo habían desgastado. Aún así, no quería regresar a casa. Por el contrario, Sasuke estaba muy preocupado por el tono pálido en la piel de su hermano. Itachi podía mentir con palabras, pero su cuerpo daba señas para decirle al mundo que algo no estaba bien.

-Deberíamos volver mientras te sientes bien, necesitas descansar – Sasuke sabía que algo andaba mal, su corazón se lo decía. Hoy finalmente había derrotado a Itachi en los autos, eso no era normal, y si bien le alegraba ganar para variar, le preocupaba el que fuera tan fácil. No era para menos, Itachi apenas podía ver las pantallas de los juegos por unos segundos antes de que una punzada de dolor en los ojos lo detuviera.

-Pero quiero ir por una pizza – Sacó como excusa el mayor. Prefería el dolor a encontrarse con las personas en su casa. Temía lo que pudiera suceder por _aquel tema _que trataban.

-La pediremos en casa, nos vamos ahora – Ordenó Sasuke como si le hablara a un niño que no quiere hacer caso. Agarró la mano de su hermano y comenzó a arrastrarlo camino al metro. Itachi se detuvo, era más fuerte que Sasuke y podía frenarlo fácilmente.

-No quiero ir a casa, es más divertido ir a comer fuera

-Jamás dejamos a mamá cenando sola– Otra señal de que algo ocurría ¿pero qué?

-¡Una vez estará bien! – Itachi movió su mano y deshizo el agarre del menor. – ¡Sólo intento recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermano!

-¡No me mientas! ¡Has actuado raro todo el día! ¡Como cuando tratabas de alejarme de los gritos de nuestros padres!... anoche compraste boletas y fingiste estar improvisando una salida, pero ya lo habías planeado ¿Cierto? El cine, el parque, los juegos, la comida ¡Itachi, ya no soy un niño! ¡Sé que algo pasa! ¡Sólo mírate, estás pálido y te desconcentrabas en los juegos!... – la realidad le vino encima a Sasuke de repente. Esos secretos que Itachi siempre le guardaba eran `para cuidarlo, pero era hora de que su hermano se dejara cuidar. Esperó toda una vida para ello. De niño, siempre quiso ser fuerte para algún día salvar él a Itachi de los gritos, era hora. – No puedes mentirme, te conozco, algo te ocurre y…

Sasuke se quedó callado al ver a Itachi fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios. Er la clásica mueca de dolor de su hermano. El mayor bajó la vista, tratando en vano de evitar que el otro lo viera. Sasuke insistió, asustado por lo que les pudiera ocurrir a esa hora. Comenzaba a llover, Sasuke temía que el frío empeorara el estado de su hermano. Itachi no le contestaba, según él no pasaba nada pero tenía que dejar de engañarse, la situación se le salía de las manos. El dolor se intensificó y ya no pudo disimularlo. Itachi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acarició las sienes tratando de calmarse.

-¿Hace cuánto te duele? – Preguntó el menor, pero recibió silencio como respuesta – ¡Itachi, tenemos que ir a casa! ¡Tú sabes que puede ponerse peor!

-no iremos a casa – Insistió el mayor

-Entonces al hospital. Llamaré a mamá y – Itachi negó otra vez – ¡Maldita sea, no te estoy preguntando!

Ambos hermanos terminaron tomando un taxi al hospital. Sasuke lo pagó. No fue capaz de hablarle a su hermano en todo el trayecto, temía que los ruidos le molestaran. Itachi se sentía idiota, su hermanito lo cuidaba como a un bebé, cambiaban de roles y no le gustaba, sentía que estaba fallando.

En el hospital inyectaron a Itachi para calmar el dolor.

En casa, una madre comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaban sus hijos, que no habían llegado a la hora de la cena.

En una sala de espera, un adolescente mira con angustia su teléfono celular. No tiene señal en la sala de espera, y quiere llamar a casa para decirle a su madre lo ocurrido. Una mano le quita el teléfono, es su hermano mayor, luce mejor pero sigue pálido como la muerte. La ropa de ambos está empapada por la lluvia, una enfermera les ha recomendado ir a casa para ponerse ropa caliente antes de que pesquen un resfriado.

Caminando por la calle, sin paraguas ni dinero para otro taxi, ambos hermanos vagan en busca de algo. Le menor busca una estación del metro, el mayor una excusa para no ir a casa.

-¿qué tal si ahora sí vamos por esa pizza? – sugiere el de cabello largo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-¿Estás bromeando? Nos vamos a casa, y no me repliques, estamos empapados y a ti acaban de inyectarte. Nos vamos – Itachi detuvo a su hermano, otra vez

-No

-¿Me dirás la razón? – Sasuke miró con severidad a su hermano, pero él no contestaba, ni siquiera lo miraba – en ese caso, nos vamos.

El menor empezó a caminar. Estaba furioso, Itachi… ¿Acaso lo creía estúpido? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¡¿Acaso no estaba pensando? Debía cuidar su salud antes que a Sasuke. Debía confiar en Sasuke ahora que era mayor, él podría manjar las cosas. Sasuke se sentía impotente cuando su hermano lo trataba así, ¿Por qué no podía ser como él? Ver que las cosas van mal desde un principio, saber qué hacer ante todo. Itachi parecía infalible siempre, desde niños sabía si su hermanito estaba asustado antes de que el niño dijera algo, identificaba las enfermedades antes que su madre y siempre sabía si Sasuke mentía. Por eso lo podía cuidar tan fácilmente. Sasuke no tenía ese don. Odiaba no tenerlo.

Los pasos del mayor se escuchaban tras Sasuke, lentos como los suyos, chapoteando, su oz insistiendo en no ir a casa. Sasuke se había cansado de insistir, ya no diría nada, sólo caminaría confiando en que Itachi le seguía.

Itachi se comenzó a desesperar, no dejaría ir a su hermano solo, pero no podía dejar que fuera a casa.

-¡Sasuke, escúchame!

-¡¿Para qué, si no me explicarás nada?

Unos brazos rodearon al menor. Sasuke se quedó perplejo, Itachi solía abrazarlo así de niños, pero no lo había hecho desde que había empezado a vivir con Sasuke y con su madre, simplemente no quería acercarse más de lo que Sasuke permitía, y Sasuke no era el joven más expresivo del mundo. El menor escuchó un gimoteo que lo desconcertó. _"Itachi no llora, él jamás llora". _Los brazos se cerraron más, apretando con fuerza el tesoro que sostenían. Itachi recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y, con una voz triste, suave y pausada dijo:

-Por favor… sólo no quiero perder todo lo que tengo otra vez


	10. Daría Todo Por…

_**Capítulo 10, dedicado a todos los que siguen la historia con paciencia inacabable, especialmente Ryokosan (Tú Review me conmovió). Por favor me perdonan si me puse muy filosófica en algunas partes o si me fui por las ramas ^^U**_

**TÚ**

**Daría Todo Por…**

En una cama tenuemente iluminada por la luz del sol, un chico joven de cabello negro abre los ojos con pereza. Anoche apenas y durmió. Estaba preocupado, cansado, había llorado como no hacía en años. Con calma, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y ahí, a su lado, encontró la razón de sus lágrimas. Su hermano dormía tranquilamente a su lado, como si lo de ayer no hubiera sucedido.

Aquella noche lluviosa tras salir del hospital, Itachi confesó temer perder algo otra vez, o mejor dicho, perderlo _todo. _El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se había sometido a una tarde de dolorosa jaqueca para mantener a su hermano alejado de casa, esperanzado de no tener que lidiar con la nueva situación que se daba con sus padres. Y lo logró sólo confesando la verdad, hablando de lo que no quería hablar, haciendo que ese niño, su hermanito, enfrentara algo que… simplemente no era justo ¿Qué no podía ser su vida tranquila?

Y no era para menos esa petición. Si bien la violencia familiar, las peleas y los divorcios son el pan de cada día de muchas familias en cada ciudad, en cada religión y de todas las culturas, eso no significa que sea justo para unos niños convertirse en adultos antes de tiempo. No es justo que un chico que ni ha terminado la primaria tenga que escapar de casa con su hermanito menor para que no vea a sus padres tratar de matarse a golpes, ni que ese mismo chico de diez años tenga que levantarse en las mañanas a preparar como pueda desayunos y a buscar hielo y analgésicos porque ayer sus padres pelearon, y en la mañana su madre tiene tantas magulladuras que le duele moverse, y su padre simplemente se fue en la noche y quizás regrese en la tarde. No era justo que un niño se sintiera culpable porque su hermano mayor lo cuidaba todo el tiempo, ni que mojara la cama cada noche pensando en que algún día su madre, tras una golpiza, no se levantaría de la cama. Y era aún menos justo que pasado el tiempo, los castigaran a ellos, a las víctimas inocentes separándolos. Y aún más injusto era que tras tantas súplicas, luchas, peleas con padres y problemas, cuando finalmente lograban verse, una condenada enfermedad X tratara de separarlos, _otra vez._

-Itachi, despierta – Dijo el menor mientras tocaba el hombro de su hermano. Recibió como respuesta un gruñido que indicaba una completa negativa a pararse de la cama – Itachi, tienes que levantarte, pagamos sólo hasta las siete.

Itachi abrió los ojos, saludó a su hermano y fue sin mucho entusiasmo al baño de aquella alcoba. Debían salir a las siente, o antes si era posible. La razón: En un Motel barato no te miman como lo hace mami en casa. Esa noche no regresaron a casa, tenían miedo de hacerlo. Itachi muy tranquilamente había dado la cadena de oro que le habían regalado al graduarse del bachillerato a cambio de una alcoba hasta las 7:00 a.m. el dueño del motel se compadeció de los chicos, por eso lograron conseguir la alcoba si efectivo, pero sabían que la amabilidad del hombre se acabaría en cuanto llegaran clientes con ganas de usar ese cuarto.

Pero no sólo ellos abren los ojos recientemente. En un apartamento en la ciudad, una hermosísima mujer abre los ojos también y maldice por lo bajo. Mikoto ayer había recibido noticias buenas, noticas malas y visitas indeseables. Ver a Madara y a su ex no era un día de carnaval, pero saber que había una posibilidad de saber qué le pasaba a su hijo era un alivio, era una buena noticia sin importar qué sacrificios tuvieran que hacerse.

Aunque… esa maldición que la mujer había soltad apenas se despertaba nada tenía que ver con sacrificios, o con haber tenido que ofrecerle té a su marido y al odioso de Madara. No, esa palabrota tenía otra razón, y esa razón dormitaba a su lado. Ah…. Mikoto, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan débil? Luego de jurarte que jamás despertarías con ese tipo a tu lado, no otra vez. Su ex estaba ahí, habían tenido sexo la noche anterior como si estuvieran en su primer año de casados. Y ahora tenía que sacar a ese tipo de su casa. Tenía que hablarle en la mañana. Tenía que aguantarlo mientras se subía al auto. La mujer gruñó con rabia y se sintió tan, pero tan tentada a tomar una almohada y asfixiar a su ex ahí mismo. El día anterior la charla pacífica y amena les había traído recuerdos de su época de novios, del inicio de su matrimonio… y ahora tenía que lidiar con los recuerdos de los años después de tanto color rosa.

Pero había algo aún más amargo en esa mañana, una cosa para cada implicado. Mikoto sentía que les había fallado a sus hijos y a ella misma. Sasuke e Itachi, por primera vez en años, le temían a volver a casa.

-¿Itachi? ¿De qué hablas? – Esa era la pregunta de la noche anterior, cuando bajo la lluvia las lágrimas de un joven hombre se habían mezclado con el agua que caía del cielo. En el hombro de Sasuke era mayor el calor de esas lágrimas que le quemaban el alma, que el frío de la noche lluviosa. – ¿A qué te refieres con "perder todo?

-Sasuke, hablé con el tío Madara hace poco – Confesó con la voz quebradiza y aferrándose más al delgado cuerpo de su hermanito. Tan miserable como impotente y culpable se sentía el de la cola de caballo por no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera algo tan simple como no hablar, o simplemente no llorar. Itachi pensaba eso inocentemente, pero a verdad es que nada había más difícil que contener tanto dolor en un solo cuerpo. Dos no parecían dar abasto. –… Él dice que… conoce a un doctor, uno muy bueno, son amigos desde hace tiempo y… el hombre cree saber qué tengo

-¡¿Y te pones a llorar por eso? – Por unos instantes, la alegría invadió tanto a Sasuke que en su rostro se dibujó la expresión infantil que Itachi tanto cuidaba, la que tanto adoraba. Una sonrisa gigantesca que alegraría cualquier corazón, unos ojos tan brillantes que bastaban para iluminar el universo entero, un leve rubor en las mejillas que le daba una apariencia de muñeco. La piel del mayor se había erizado inmediatamente, especialmente por el inesperado abrazo que le correspondieron.

-Sasuke…

-¡Es genial!, ¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente algo sale bien!

-Sasuke

-¡¿Tienes miedo? De niño siempre me decías que no tuviera miedo a los doctores – Cuando Itachi bajó la mirada y se topó con la expresión de feliz esperanza de su hermano, algo dentro de él se rompió. – ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡No te imaginas lo horrible que es verte tan mal! – Itachi se sintió un monstruo por estar tan decidido a romper el corazón de su hermanito, porque ya no le podía mentir más. Mintiendo lo cuidaba a veces, pero sabía que si le mentía ahora… quizás esa mentirá sería lo último que le diría.

-¡Sasuke, escúchame! – Itachi apartó a su hermano y lo miró con seriedad a los ojos. – Si decido hacer ese tratamiento, me quitarán todas las medicinas que estoy usando ahora… me darán otras, más fuertes, algunas que aún están en período de prueba. Es riesgoso, algunos de los efectos secundarios son más horribles que lo que has visto hasta ahora. Perderé el cabello, mi piel se volverá sumamente delgada y mi sangre muy líquida… mi corazón se verá sumamente afectado, hablo de un daño de por vida.

-hermano… – Sasuke se sintió caer en un abismo. Tanta felicidad ahora se mezclaba con angustia ¿valía la pena tanto riesgo?

-Si se tratara sólo de eso, lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces pero… si el diagnóstico de ese médico es errado, mi cuerpo no lo soportará. Aún así, parecía muy tentador hasta que… Sasuke… para hacer ese tratamiento, tengo que irme del país, y no me verás hasta que una de dos cosas ocurran: Que me cure o que…

Y mientras esos recuerdos tan espantosos de la noche lluviosa espantaban nuevamente al menor de los Uchiha y lo ponían al borde del llanto otra vez, alguien más sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Mikoto recordaba la charla con su ex, la del tratamiento experimental para Itachi. Eran demasiados riesgos, como jugar a la ruleta rusa con un arma a medio cargar. Si funcionaba el tratamiento, el corazón de su hijo se volvería muy débil. Si fallaba, no latiría más. Lo alejarían durante mucho tiempo, y la próxima vez que lo viera podría ser en un ataúd.

¿Realmente era justo jugar así con la salud de Itachi? ¿Dejar esa relativa estabilidad actual para ir por una pequeña chance de vida?

Todos sabían que la esperanza de vida de alguien como Itachi era incierta. Bien podría vivir ochenta años como morir mañana por una cortada en el brazo. El organismo de Itachi metabolizaba todo muy rápido, por lo cual comenzó a sufrir de deficiencia de Vitamina C, haciéndolo muy propenso a trombos. Los médicos le daban varios medicamentos para solucionar el problema, pero creaban otra situación peligrosa. La sangre del chico era muy "delgada", anormalmente líquida y cualquier herida, que tuviera, por pequeña que fuera, se demoraba en coagular. Era bien sabido que una caída podía matarlo.

Hasta el padre del chico sabía que era extremadamente riesgoso, pero él lo pensaba desde otra perspectiva: Para éste hombre, esa caída que podía matar a su hijo no era el único problema. Estaba seguro de que los dolores de cabeza indicaban que algo más andaba mal, además el ritmo metabólico de su hijo lo mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué hacer? ¡Estaba desesperado! Había pasado más de la mitad de la vida con su hijo peleando con él, pero no podía permitirse vivir esa situación de vivir más que su criatura. No, mucho menos podía permitir que la vida de cualquiera de los dos terminara cuando se habían distanciado tanto. Aún cuando fuera peligroso, era mejor que sentase a esperar que su delicado hilo de la vida se deshilachara.

Por su parte, el chico que más tenía que perder estaba temblando por dentro mientras esperaba iba en el metro con su hermano menor. Itachi Uchiha pensaba en las miles de consecuencias que tendrían una decisión y otra. Pensaba en su vida, en los planes y sueños que tenía, en su hermano, en su madre y, válgame Dios, hasta pensaba en ese maldito viejo que tenía por padre. Por más que lo odiara, Itachi se preguntaba si aún le quedaba algo de cariño por ese tipo en lo más hondo y oscuro de su corazón. Sintió un frío de ultratumba bajarle por la espalda con cada nueva idea. ¿Cuántos años vivir? ¿A qué edad morir? ¿Había alguna garantía? ¿Quién cuidaría de su madre? ¿Quién cuidaría de su hermano? ¿Valía la pena irse con tan pocas posibilidades? ¿Valía la pena quedarse y abandonar esa esperanza de recuperarse?

Con los ojos cerrados, ambos hermanos le daban vueltas al tema y el corazón se les encogía. Sasuke no quería perder a Itachi, no quería verlo sufrir. No quería que se alejara de su lado, ni por una eternidad ni por unos años. ¿No sería posible ir con él?... mejor ni soñar con ello, eso sería dejar sola a su madre. Además… y si el tratamiento lo mataba… aunque podía curarlo… ¡TODO ERA DEMACIADO CONFUSO!

Y se pondría peor, cuando frente a frente a sus padres y a su tío se encontraran para tomar una decisión y explicar dónde habían estado anoche.

A su madre era poco lo que había que explicarle, ella los conocía de esa manera casi mística que tienen las madres de conocer a sus hijos, con ese poder de toda mujer potenciado por nueve meses en el vientre para entender sin palabras, saber que algo está mal sin necesidad de indagar, de mirar a los ojos y comprender incomprensiblemente lo que ocurre.

Pero las cosas no san tan fáciles con su padre. No por ser hombre ni por ser padre, sino por ser quien era y tener ese fuerte carácter que se niega a aceptar el error, a entender que no siempre lo mejor para alguien es lo que más le convienen a esa persona, y que algunas veces se presenta ese maldito dilema en el que, sin importar si eliges "A" o "B", terminas cometiendo el mismo error.

Y ni hablar del tío, igual de terco que su hermano e indolente como sólo podría serlo él. Lejos de entender, o tan siquiera intentar comprender, ve sólo el camino del error y el de la verdad, sin pensar ni un instante el la tercera opción donde las cosas son y no son buenas, donde lo correcto y el error se mezclan en un gran y único fuego de vida, pululando constantemente y dando vida a un loco mundo donde blanco y negro pueden coexistir juntos, crear sombras de varios tonos y dar forma a lo que necesita de luz y sombras. Esos grises no existen para éste hombre, quien ahora piensa en que lo correcto es que Itachi tome el dichoso tratamiento, y que de no tomarlo… bueno, tendría que aceptar que su sobrino es un completo imbécil.

La charla comienza con un saludo formal, ninguno de los chicos sospecha que su padre pasó la noche en aquel apartamento, pero notan la incomodidad entre sus progenitores. Empiezan las preguntas sobre dónde estuvieron la noche y porqué no regresaron, las respuestas inventadas de que se hizo tarde, las confidentes miradas de incredulidad de la madre y la completa indiferencia del tío Madara. Ese tipo tan lejano, tan extraño que sólo intervino para evitar una "charla innecesaria" e ir "directamente al tema que nos interesa".

-Lo he pensado y… me gustaría tomarme más tiempo para decidir – Contestó Itachi con la vista fija en los ojos de su tío. Sabía que la discusión no era tanto con su padre, no ésta vez.

-No hay tiempo, Itachi. El médico dice que quiere empezar lo antes posible. Por ser amigo de tu tío nos ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, hasta está dispuesto a bajar el precio del tratamiento – Replicó el tío desde la boca del padre en tono paciente. Madara no necesitaba hablar cuando ya se había puesto de acuerdo con su hermano, eran una unidad casi tan inseparable como lo eran Sasuke e Itachi, quizás en una medida menor, con más peleas y desacuerdos, pero eran un gran equipo.

-Tienen que comprender que se trata de mi vida, es mi salud la que está en juego – Explicó el chico en actitud firme pero respetuosa – Si suspendo mis medicamentos actuales y ese tratamiento no funciona podría morir de un trombo o alguna otra cosa.

-Si no lo intentas morirás sin saber qué tienes ¿Crees que la coagulación de tu sangre es tu mayor problema? ¿Olvidaste la cantidad de órganos que tenías afectados cuando entraste al hospital por primera vez? – Insistió Madara.

-Creo que es decisión de Itachi qué hace o deja de hacer con su vida – Intervino Sasuke, recibiendo así una mirada de reproche por parte de su padre y su tío.

-Tú no te entrometas, esto nada tiene que ver contigo – Regañó su padre con rabia contenida.

-no le hables así a mi hermano – Defendió el hermano mayor del chico con rabia, recordando porqué odiaba tanto a ese desgraciado que se hacía llamar padre suyo.

-Escucha Itachi, por una vez en tu vida escucha… – Comenzó Fugaku

-Tienes que hacer esto – Completó Madara y la conversación terminó con esas palabras.

Era de noche, los hombres se habían ido utilizando esa frasecita como ultimátum ¿Qué era eso de "tienes que hacerlo? ¿Acaso planeaban secuestrarlo y forzarlo? No podían decidir sobre él, no podían obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera… ¿verdad?

La pregunta también era… ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿No quería hacerlo?... Dios, en ese momento Itachi daría casi cualquier cosa por saber qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo actuar…

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer, Sasuke? – Preguntó ya con las luces apagadas a quien jamás creyó tener que pedir consejo.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?... – Fue más una respuesta por inercia que por duda real ¡claro que le hablaba a él!

-Necesito saber si deba irme, aún si la oportunidad es pequeña o si me voy durante mucho tiempo…La verdad tu opinión es la única que me importa Sasuke… sabes que si se trata de ti

_**-Haría lo que sea**_

_**-Harás lo que sea**_

_**-Cualquier cosa si se trata de ti**_

_**-Cualquier cosa si se trata de mí**_

En una charla silenciosa entre miradas temerosas, los hermanos Uchiha vieron reflejados en los ojos del otro toda la realidad de sus vidas. Itachi daría lo que fuera por su hermanito, Sasuke siempre tendría a Itachi sin importar qué pasara. Esa era la regla general que regía sus vidas desde pequeños, y no había fuerza en el universo que cambiara ese hecho.

_**-Si se trata de mi hermano, darlo todo es poco**_

_**-Si se trata de mí, él lo entrega todo y más**_

_**-Quisiera poder cuidar de ti siempre**_

_**-Quisiera poder cuidar de ti alguna vez**_

-Itachi… – Aprovechando la penumbra de una noche sin estrellas y una cortina pesada, Sasuke se mordió los labios tratando de contener el dolor de su pecho al pronunciar las palabras más difíciles que hubiese tenido que pronunciar en toda su vida – Hazlo

Y el silencio entre ambos sólo fue interrumpido por el leve e imperceptible sonido de las lágrimas en el edredón.


	11. Una Preparación Para

_**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Tu"! Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado, ojeado, etc. Y anunciarles que empezamos la recta final de la historia! Es decir: Gente, éste y otro capítulo, y apague y vámonos que esto se acabó **_

_**En vista de esta recta final, debo agradecerles a todos la paciencia y lealtad a la historia, soy afortunada de tener lectores como ustedes! Gracias por perdonarme las ausencias tan prolongadas, el desorden al inicio, las fallas ortográficas y de digitación, los momentos de divagación filosófica en la narración, las veces que me pasé de cruel o de melosa, en fin, todas las faltas que cometiera… de verdad, gracias por todo. Es por ustedes que publico! TTwTT**_

**TU**

**Una preparación para el más amargo "hasta pronto"**

_Preparación: Acción que consiste en arreglar o disponer las cosas necesarias para realizar algo. __**2**__ Conjunto de conocimientos que una persona posee sobre una determinada materia, formación, saber. __**3**__ Enseñanza y práctica de una materia, una disciplina o un deporte. __**4**__ Sustancia orgánica o inorgánica que está dispuesta para ser observada a través de un microscopio. (*)_

Eso dice el diccionario, eso murmura el borrador del lápiz que golpea contra el papel, eso le dijo su maestro de literatura. Eso dicen muchos pero palabras tan frías no pueden abarcar lo que realmente significa "preparase" para algo. El diccionario, grande y tan lleno de conocimientos sobre el idioma, tan necesario en tantas tareas de tantas etapas de la vida, ese libro infaltable en cualquier casa, lamentablemente carecía de alma y no podía entender que esas palabras resultaban huecas al lado de una "preparación" real. Quizás no era culpa del diccionario, sino de las palabras que se quedaban cortas, del lenguaje que no daba abasto.

Sasuke miró con aburrimiento el diccionario otra vez, esa no era la palabra que iba a buscar, eso no tenía nada que ver con su tarea pero, aceptémoslo, él no haría su tarea. No podía dejar de intercalar las miradas a su cuaderno y a la maleta negra que yacía en el suelo. Esa maleta, era ridículo tratar de empacar sueños, esperanzas y temores en una bolsa de tela con cierres y bolsillos. Esa maleta a medio hacer estaba repleta de ropa, fotos, cuadernos. El chico se acercó y vio sobre la cama otras tantas cosas para empacar: más fotos, más ropa, medicinas que irían en una maleta aparte. Contempló entre todas las cosas una foto ajada y maltratada, una de Halloween donde salía él. Itachi nunca le había querido decir qué había ocurrido con esa foto, porqué las arrugas, las marcas de humedad, los daños en general.

Sasuke rió con pesadez al darse cuenta de que era cierto, de verdad su hermano se preparaba para irse, de verdad tendría que estar solo otra vez. La alcoba ya parecía más grande y fría, la casa más silenciosa, las noches más oscuras. Parecía ridículo, se burló de si mismo varias veces, pero no podía evitar pensar que le estaban robando algo preciado, algo que una pequeña y egoísta parte suya quería tener eternamente.

Sin saberlo, el menor de los Uchiha era observado desde el umbral de la puerta. Itachi tampoco podía creer que en serio estuviera preparándose para dejar atrás todo lo que tenía, aquello por lo que luchó durante años, todo por perseguir una lucecita de esperanza. Se acercó a su hermano menor y le colocó la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo, sabía que estaba triste, sabía que él quería que se quedara, pero también sabía que ese muchacho era fuerte y lo soportaría con valentía. Habían soportado varios años el uno lejos del otro, seguro lograrían hacerlo otra vez, además, ésta vez era por una buena causa.

Con una sonrisa media, fingida y carente de calor el menor se ofreció a ayudar a su hermano a empacar. Itachi aceptó aún sabiendo que el chico tenía tarea, era necesario, sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo estarían lejos ésta vez.

-¿Emocionado por el viaje? – Preguntó Sasuke como por empezar alguna charla.

-Claro que sí…

Y entonces silencio. Últimamente las charlas de los hermanos eran cortas, a veces ni siquiera se daban, Era demasiado difícil hablar así, con el corazón roto y el alma hecha trizas, con la gélida soledad esperando a colarse por la ventana en cuanto el avión saliera.

Fue el manto del silencio la primera alerta de la madre de aquellos chicos, el detonante que hizo sonar la alarma de que la situación era más dura de lo que parecía. Decidió que lo mejor era no presionar a ninguno de los dos con nada, ni estudios, ni obligaciones de ningún tipo. Simplemente los dejaría ser hasta que Itachi se fuera, luego le daría todo el apoyo posible a Sasuke, le escribiría a Itachi y lentamente sus vidas retomarían el curso de siempre.

El corazón se le comprimía cada vez que pensaba en ello, _"Cuando Itachi se marche…"_, era demasiado doloroso para una madre el tener lejos a su hijo, el saber que estaba en peligro constante, sin embargo es don natural en la mayoría de las mujeres el hacerse miles de veces más fuertes tras el parto, convertirse en actrices con cada golpe que da la vida, ponerle cara de póker al destino para cuidar de sus seres queridos. No hay lágrimas más amargas que las de una madre, porque su corazón es el más fuerte y amable. Por eso Mikoto se negaba rotundamente a mostrarse deprimida frente a sus hijos, nada de llanto, nada de lástima, ni una mirada triste, sólo sonrisas y buenos deseos para el viaje. Mamá Mikoto no se podía permitir estar triste, no se podía permitir venirse abajo porque sus hijos necesitaban un soporte. Mamá Mikoto descansaba en las noches, cuando los chicos dormían y Mikoto (simple y sencillamente Mikoto) se daba su tiempo para llorar hasta caer dormida. Fue así desde que Itachi ingresó la primera vez al hospital, y seguiría así en tanto su cuerpo, mente y alma lo soportaran.

Sin embargo es imposible dejar de lado a los padres, a ese padre en particular que tras tantos años comenzaba a destruir barreras en su alma. Recordaba con amargura los años que pasó siendo un cretino con su hijo y se arrepintió en cada ocasión. No se arrepentía de su obrar con su ex-esposa, ni de los gritos, ni de los golpes, de nada porque seguía creyendo que era la mejor forma de actuar, hay que tener en cuenta que el amor de padre es distinto al de marido, y él simplemente siguió lo que le dijeron su crianza e instinto. Jamás vio error en su actuar como esposo, pero tenía que aceptar que como padre se equivocó muchas veces.

El hombre con rabia no paraba de recordar los momentos felices con sus hijos, con ambos aún cuando con Sasuke apenas y pasó tiempo. Vio con amargura como esos recuerdos de alegría e inocente belleza se deformaron, se retorcieron y, tal como la hermosa sacerdotisa de Atenea, se convirtieron en el monstruo más temido tras ser mancillada por un hombre incompetente (**). Éste hombre incompetente había destruido a base de gritos, golpes y terquedad la inocente mente de sus niños. Su hijo mayor lo odió desde temprana edad. Su hijo menor le tenía pavor desde niño. Era el enemigo de ambos aún cuando los amaba. Los insultó amándolos, los regañó amándolos, los golpeó amándolos. Su problema siempre fue poner el amor al servicio de la ira, avergonzarse de su afecto por los chiquillos, creer que el ser cariñoso era cosa de débiles. Gran error.

Sin embargo era tiempo de cerrar los ojos, ¡Tiempo de cerrar el corazón! Era tiempo de prepararse para un abrazo, un beso, buenos deseos y hasta luego. Era tiempo de hacer maletas y perseguir un fénix hasta el otro hemisferio, ir por el sueño dejando atrás el miedo. Despidámonos del temor el egoísmo, y a la tristeza guardémosla hasta llegar al aeropuerto, cuando en medio de las despedidas sea lícito soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, las turbinas griten con tal fuerza que no se escuchen los "no quiero que te vayas" y la imagen del cielo borre la del auto alejándose aquella trágica tarde de su infancia. Reservemos la charla padre-hijo para el avión, pocas horas antes de aterrizar, y ese "te amo y no lo olvides" para la separación definitiva, cuando no haya tiempo de réplicas ni comentarios hirientes, cuando no haya tiempo de pelear.

Pensando en esto, en lo necesario de preparar sus corazones para una última despedida, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ha pensado en algo los últimos días. Poco falta para que se marche por tiempo indefinido, poco tiempo le queda para despedirse de familiares y amigos. Los últimos días Itachi no sólo ha arreglado maletas: Se aseguró de pasar todo un día con su madre dedicándose sólo a ella, escribió una agridulce carta a su padre, habló con sus maestros más allegados y con su ex-jefe para ponerlos al tanto de la situación, pasó toda una tarde telefoneando a sus amigos para explicarles lo ocurrido y el porqué de su distanciamiento. Es más, apenas el día anterior había recibido una sorpresiva visita de sus amigos de la otra ciudad quienes le hicieron una fiesta de despedida como era debido, y aprovecharon para regañarlo por no decir cuán grave era la situación desde un principio.

Itachi estaba tratando de dejar todo en orden, de cuidar y preparar a todos a quienes quería.

Y entre tantas personas se guardó a su razón de ser para el final. Cerrando con broche de oro, faltaba la despedida más amarga y necesaria de todas.

-Sasuke – Llamó en voz baja antes de que el menor dejara el cuarto.

-¿Dime? – El menor se detuvo y miró fijo a su hermano, quien pasaba sus ojos por la vieja y ajada foto de Halloween. Estaba listo para salir con la excusa de hacer su tarea o ir a ayudar a su madre en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, lo que fuera con tal de no tocar _el tema. _Si hablaban de ello, no podría ocultar su dolor

-Estaba pensando… Mañana… no asistas a clases – Exclamó con timidez ¿Su madre lo había escuchado? Seguramente, pero no tenía que preocuparse, ella no les diría nada.

-¿No ir? ¿Pasa algo? – Oh, claro que pasaba, el elefante estaba en el cuarto pero nadie quería verlo.

-Mañana tú y yo vamos a salir. Quiero ir a ciertos lugares contigo, pasar el día con mi hermanito – Era una manera sutil de decir "quiero despedirme de ti". Con una sonrisa entre feliz y apagada Itachi le envió el mensaje a Sasuke, el que decía lo importante que era esto.

-Bien, tú y yo mañana de vagos todo el día, como quieras – Contestó Sasuke de manera relajada, aprovechando los genes de su padre para poner los sentimientos que lo hacían "débil" tras una barrera. Aprovechando la fuerza que sacó de su madre para darle a Itachi una cara de póker y actuar como si no supiera que era su despedida. En tres días tenían que ir al aeropuerto y despedirse del todo

-Esperaba que protestaras ¿sabes que faltar a clases es malo, verdad? – Bromeó el de cabello largo mientras agarraba a su hermanito y le despeinaba el cabello.

-¡Itachi! ¡¿Quién demonios entiende lo que quieres? – contestó el menor mientras se reía. Amaba cuando su hermano lo molestaba, iba a extrañar eso. – Siempre me molestas

-Es mi deber: Soy tu hermano mayor, ¡Debo hacerte la vida imposible! – Y seguidamente, bajó las manos a las costillas de su hermanito y apretó para hacerle cosquillas. Sasuke saltó y soltó una sonora carcajada mezclada con gritos mientras intentaba escapar de las manos de su hermano.

En medio de todo ese juego, terminaron tumbados en la cama, al lado de las maletas, luchando entre ellos, el uno para zafarse, el otro para seguir haciéndole cosquillas a su hermano menor. Finalmente les pudo el cansancio y decidieron quedarse ahí tumbados, uno al lado del otro, tratando de calmar las risas ahogadas que quedan siempre tras largos periodos de carcajadas.

Itachi miró a su hermano menor, cuando se reía volvía a ser un niño, la cara se le ponía roja y los ojos le brillaban. Era un niño-hombre, eso estaba bien para Itachi, que creciera pero que no perdiera toda su inocencia, su capacidad de reír hasta que el estómago y las mejillas le dolieran. Cuando Sasuke se reía así, Itachi no podía evitar reírse también.

-Eh, Sasuke – llamó Itachi con la voz cansada.

-¿Ah? – Fue todo lo que pudo soltar en respuesta, aún tenía la risita tonta y el jadeo cansino.

-Te quiero, estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre será así. No lo olvides, ¿De acuerdo?

-Jamás – En un gesto que ni él mismo se esperaba de sí, Sasuke tocó la cabeza de su hermano con afecto – Nada ni nadie puede cambiar esas cosas, hermano

Itachi miró con sorpresa al menor. Se esperaba un comentario del tipo "no te pongas cursi" o "Estás viendo demasiadas novelitas otra vez", quizás hasta el "Consíguete novia que ya me estás asustando con tanto lloriqueo meloso", pero jamás algo así, nunca la respuesta seria, mucho menos se esperó que dijera…

-Y hermano… yo me siento igual respecto a ti, no lo olvides

Con una sonrisa entre cómplice y amorosa, se dieron un abrazo fuerte y tras separarse se quedaron un rato bromeando entre ellos, relajados, ajenos al tiempo y a las circunstancias.

En el pasillo, camino a la cocina, una madre se atrevió a descansar antes y a soltar un par de delicadas lágrimas de felicidad y ternura.

oOoOoOo

_**(*)Diccionario Manual de la Lengua Española Vox. © 2007 Larousse Editorial, S.L.**_

_**(**) En un relato de Ovidio, se dice que Medusa fue la más hermosa sacerdotisa del templo de Atenea y la única Gorgona mortal y bella, sin embargo es violada por Poseidón dentro del templo de Atenea y por esto es castigada por la diosa, quien con el apoyo de Afrodita la convierte en la medusa que todos conocemos (serpientes en lugar de cabello, petrifica con la mirada, etc.)**_


	12. Un Abrazo y Un Viaje

**Aún se me hace difícil creer que éste fict empezó en 2008… pensar que me ha tomado 4 años completarlo, que han sido 4 años con cada uno de ustedes leyendo y dejando reviews. Gracias a todos, y para quienes leyeran el fict más recientemente, igual, les agradezco que llegaran hasta el final.**

**Dicho esto, creo que es tiempo de dejar de hablar: Les dejaré terminar la historia de estos dos hermanos.**

* * *

**TU**

**Capítulo Final: Un Abrazo y Un Viaje**

Tanto silencio, el peso del abrazo de alguien. No, no se trataba de "alguien", era el abrazo de su hermano mayor. Los abrazos tienen un enorme significado que muy pocos analizan antes de darlos: son señal de confianza, de aceptación, de apoyo, cariño, protección, consuelo…

Itachi siempre pensó que entre hermanos era lo más correcto abrazarse: no chocar cinco, no un apretón de manos ni esas palmaditas en la cabeza. Eran los abrazos los que expresaban mejor el afecto fraterno, por eso siempre abrazaba a su hermano. Sí, claro que habían chocado los cinco, y claro que le daba palmadas en la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero eran más los abrazos que le daba a su hermanito.

Con un abrazo habían comenzado a planear el día ayer, con un abrazo había despertado a su hermano y con un abrazo acabarían el día.

-Itachi, ya dime a dónde demonios vamos a ir – Se quejó el menor por tercera vez. Su hermano le dijo que irían a "ciertos lugares", pero se negaba a decirle a dónde iban o porqué.

Aquel día era "El día de Sasuke", como había marcado Itachi en el calendario. Esa marca era innecesaria, apenas el día anterior habían decidido salir a pasear por última vez, pero daba igual: Itachi era _algo _excéntrico a ratos y era mejor seguirle el juego. Esa mañana Itachi parecía más lleno de vida que nunca, saltó de su cama a la de su hermano y despertó al menor a base de cosquillas. En realidad Sasuke se despertó gritando en cuanto sintió el peso de su hermano caerle encima de golpe, las cosquillas eran algo extra. Luego lo golpeó con su propia almohada "porque eres muy lento y no sales de la cama"

Toda la mañana se trató de jugarretas y gritos, de ver a su madre suspirando e intentando no reírse con todas las payasadas de los dos chicos y por ratos tratando de poner orden. Sin embargo eran pocos esos intentos por hacer que Itachi dejara de molestar a su hermano menor, y aún menos los de evitar que Sasuke se defendiera. Era lindo verlos así, llenos de energía, gritando, fastidiándose como si nada estuviera pasando y saliendo de la ducha con cara de "voy a matarte" porque el otro había decidido abrir el grifo del lavaplatos y bajar la presión del agua dramáticamente.

También habían salido de casa abrazados, entrelazados en bromas y amor fraterno, rumbo desconocido y confianza plena. Un beso a mamá y unas cuantas palabras para recordarles no dejar nada, y ahora pasos sin rumbo en las calles en aquel día entre soleado y nublado, simplemente adecuado para o sentir frío o calor alguno.

Paso a paso, lento pero seguro, sin charlas importantes, más bien sencillas trivialidades para mantener la calma, ambos hermanos llegaron de pronto a la estación de metro y, sin siquiera molestarse en interrogar sobre el destino de su viaje, abordaron.

El destino resultó algo decepcionante. Era un terreno solitario, sin árboles, de prado dañado y aplastado. Había basura bailoteando con las corrientes de aire y apenas algunas personas caminando sin prestar mucha atención frente a aquel lugar. Estaba justo en frente de una calle, cercado con acero aún cuando no hubiese nada que proteger ahí. Sasuke miró a su alrededor aquel desolador paisaje ¿Qué pretendía su hermano al llevarlo a ese lugar?

-¿Ya olvidaste este lugar? – Preguntó Itachi con voz nostálgica y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, dibujando formas que no estaban ahí.

-No tengo idea de dónde estamos – Contestó con sinceridad el menor mientras seguía a su hermano que ya estaba entrando a aquel terreno. Itachi parecía demasiado serio y pensativo, con aquella media sonrisa formada de remembranzas y la mirada entre tristeza y felicidad.

-Nuestro escape del hospital

Sasuke lentamente comenzó a ver lo mismo que su hermano. Reconoció la montaña rusa lejos en la línea del tiempo, la entrada rodeada de luces ahora invisibles, la gente caminando por todas partes, los helados, los niños vomitando, el carrusel con el caballo tuerto.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al recordar esa tarde. Jamás se había divertido tanto, jamás había estado tan emocionado como aquel día en que rebeldemente había ido contra sus padres pero siguiendo su naturaleza y había escapado con su hermano (su gran hermano) a recuperar una tardecita. Si se concentraba lo suficiente era capaz de escapar del tiempo y verse a sí mismo corriendo con un helado en la mano. Recordaba que ese helado se había caído al suelo cuando un tipo había pasado sin advertir la presencia de Sasuke. Itachi le había dado el suyo para que dejara de llorar.

Pausadamente, Itachi comenzó a narrar también ese mismo suceso, como si estuvieran conectados pensando lo mismo. Explicó a Sasuke que ese parque lo habían cerrado para abrir otro en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Sí, me refiero al que fuimos antes de quedarnos en el motel – Aseguró antes de que su hermano preguntara.

Y así sigue narrando, caminando, perdido en su mundo de recuerdos de aquel día donde todo el dolor había cobrado algún sentido. La paciencia los había hecho fuertes e inteligentes, lo suficiente para valorar esos momentos de su infancia interrumpida, de su hermandad divida mas no rota. Ese recuerdo era seguramente el más feliz que tenían de ese año que habían estado separados, el mismo que les había dado fuerzas para seguir cuando pasaron esos otros tantos años lejos.

En la mente de Sasuke ese recuerdo era el de la despedida de su infancia, la bienvenida al mundo de los mayores. Con amargura Itachi aceptaba que no podía ubicar en su línea del tiempo cuándo había dejado de ser niño porque, en realidad, no podía recordar haber sido un niño alguna vez. Siempre cuidando de Sasuke, de su mamá, de su papá (¡Dios santo!). El mayor siempre había sido justamente eso, _el mayor, el hermano mayor. _Sasuke sentía culpa cada día por eso, porque eran más los recuerdos que tenía de su hermano cocinando, lavando, preparándolo para la escuela y sacándolo a jugar al parque los que tenía de su hermano con sus amigos, con sus juguetes… el menor pasó saliva, incluso en aquel día de escape del hospital Itachi había sido _el mayor, _el responsable, el que lo había cuidado y había pagado todo con el dinero que le había sacado a su padre de la cartera.

El menor de los hermanos jamás imaginó que habría de sentir tal tristeza al volver su cabeza hacia atrás y toparse con el brillante recuerdo de la mejor tarde de su vida ensombrecido con la bruma de la culpa.

-Lamento haber sido un estorbo para ti – Se disculpó el chico con pena. El menor bajó la cabeza y ocultó las lágrimas que se le escapaban al pensar en lo dependiente que era.

-Jamás me has estorbado. Si ti me habría vuelto loco – Y ahí estaban de nuevo, encontrados Sasuke niño y Sasuke mayor, Itachi mayor e Itachi infantil.

El hermano mayor abrazó a su niño con afecto le repitió esas palabras. Tenía que dejarle claro a Sasuke que él lo mantenía fuerte, que era él (y sólo él) quien le había dado fuerzas para seguir año tras año, día tras día

-Sasuke, ese día fue uno de los mejores que he vivido. En el hospital me sentí muerto y venir aquí contigo me regresó a la vida. Por eso siempre insisto en llevarte a parques de atracciones. El verte correr por todas partes riendo y comiendo chatarra me hacía olvidar el dolor, la tristeza, la rabia. Soy alguien iracundo, Sasuke. Imaginé cómo matar a nuestro padre cada vez que peleaba con él, y lo pensé muy seriamente. Quise golpear a mamá cuando se decía que no valía y por eso papá la golpeaba. Pero tú… a ti no te podría dañar. Hermano, tú me haces bueno

Silencio, nada salvo esas palabras en los oídos de Sasuke, colgando en los labios de Itachi. Ambos recordaban lo que sus respectivos terapeutas les habían dicho, que tenían una relación extraña y posiblemente dañina. Al carajo con los terapeutas, si Sasuke hacía bueno a Itachi entonces estaba bien, si Itachi hacía mejor persona a Sasuke entonces no era incorrecto.

-Bien, mejor seguimos, tenemos mucho que hacer – Instó Itachi mientras daba a su hermano un tiquete de bus y una palmadita en la espalda.

El bus estaba tan atestado de gente como siempre: Desde el vago que de dormía en el asiento trasero hasta el grupo de amigos _todos-niños-bien _que no comprendían cómo habían acabado ahí. El transporte público con sus sillas viejas y el aroma a humo de un viejo exosto con aliento de negro gasolina quemada y el continuo chirriar de los viejos metales en las paredes anunciaban que aquel vehículo estaba en sus últimos días. Desaparecerían las sillas rotas llenas de letreros escritos con marcadores, los piececitos de niños en las paredes, los barandales repletos de huellas y los chicles endurecidos de viejos; junto con toda esa basura desaparecería también el rastro de historias de transporte típicas de la ciudad, quizás la última marca de alguien en ésta tierra o la ultima goma de mascar que compartieron esa pareja de novios que rompieron poco después de bajar del bus.

-Hermano, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que tomamos un bus? – Pregunta el menor con aire de nostalgia

E Itachi asiente. Jamás lo olvidaría porque le dio terror subir al transporte público con su hermano de tres años. Recordaba que le temblaban las piernas y no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, porque aún sintiéndose grande con once años, era un niño asustado con su hermanito en brazos y rogando que nadie se metiera con ellos. Era de noche, Sasuke lloraba, su padre y su madre gritaban ambos pasados de tragos tras una fiesta en casa de los Haruno.

Aquella vez Itachi se había desvelado viendo la televisión mientras que su hermano dormía plácidamente en su cuarto. Sus padres habían entrado peleando por alguna cosa que ya no recordaba, y ese enojo se había re-direccionado al hijo mayor que desobedecía y se quedaba hasta tarde viendo películas. Su padre lo había tironeado del brazo lastimándolo, su madre lo había herido por accidente también la cogerlo del otro brazo. Estaba aterrado, y lo estuvo más cuando Sasuke salió, vio el espectáculo de gritos y aroma a licor y empezó a llorar.

Itachi había corrido, rápido y superando la capacidad de sus cortas piernitas. Había cargado a Sasuke bajo la lluvia, saliendo de casa sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. Lo había hecho porque temía que lo lastimaran, que viera algo que no debía ver, que pelearan. Temía porque era la primera vez que su madre también se embriagaba y porque Sasuke hacía demasiado ruido. Estaba aterrado porque caían truenos, caía lluvia y la ciudad parecía el Maelström, ese remolino demoniaco en el cuento de Poe. Dos niños no tenían lugar en medio de tanto ruido, tantas personas tan altas, todas esas luces, el ir y venir de autos…

-Y aún así, se me ocurre la brillante idea de subirte a un mugriento bus

-Y aún así, lograste calmarme y hacerme imaginar que íbamos en un barco rumbo a una isla perdida. Y que los autos eran carrozas de sirenas

-Te quedaste dormido y nos encontró el papá de Naruto.

Ah… otro día en que Itachi no era un niño. Otro día en que convertía monstruos en amables sirenas y mugrosos buses de media noche en barcos con borrachines amables y piratas desdentados. Itachi había hablado y narrado con más temor que cuando contaban cuentos de terror entre sus amigos: la voz se le quebraba y los ojos se le humedecían con cada palabra. En cuanto confirmó que Sasuke estaba dormido… lloró, en silencio como hacen los que protegen algo amado. Lloró como adulto, sin quejidos extra ni sacudidas de pecho. Simplemente lloró.

Cuando el bus se detuvo en el destino, ambos hermanos bajaron del bus para encontrarse en el que habrían de recordar durante toda sus vidas como la prisión con más libertad de todas. Era ese viejo y ya cerrado colegio donde estudiaron tanto tiempo. Las paredes llenas de grafitis se blanquearon ante los ojos de ambos mientras surgían los recuerdos de infancia, de primeros amores y pleitos escolares.

Los dos se abrazaron rememorando cómo la psicóloga del colegio había identificado el problema de los dos hermanos y citado a sus padres. Ese fue el primer paso para el divorcio.

-Ese día me ayudaste mucho, Sasuke

-¿qué?

-Si no hubieras estado ahí sujetando mi mano… creo que habría saltado desde el último piso

Itachi hablaba en serio. En esa ocasión había querido desaparecer, sus padres estaban en el colegio, la psicóloga les decía que sabía de sus problemas familiares por el comportamiento errático y extraño de Itachi. Ya lo hemos dicho, él era un chico _excéntrico, _pero una cosa es ser extravagante y otra muy diferente es acostarse sobre vidrios de botella rota sólo "_porque nunca lo he hecho y parecía interesante_". Todavía más alarmante resulta que sea el chico quien le diga a la maestra de su hermanito que "por favor deje salir a Sasuke antes a recreo, porque no desayunó bien y está débil".

Itachi había querido morirse, porque le habían advertido tanto a él como a Sasuke que nadie debía entrometerse en sus asuntos familiares. Porque sus padres estaban notoriamente enojados. Porque sabía que en casa iban a pelear para ver quién tenía la culpa, y él no podría dormir por los gritos, golpes y pesadillas. Sabía que se abrazaría a su hermano menor como si fuera un oso de peluche, trataría de cuidarlo y lo usaría para protegerse.

Por eso consideró seriamente matarse ahí mismo. Pero esa manita lo detuvo, esos deditos temblorosos que le recordaron las razones que tenía para enfrentar lo que fuera con valentía.

-¿puedes creer que la demolerán? – preguntó Itachi sin dejar de observar el edificio y sujetando la mano de su hermano menor como hacía años.

-¿de verdad?

-Sí: es una estructura vieja y lleva tiempo sin usarse, está dañada por fuera y por dentro. La demolerán y construirán un edificio nuevo, o al menos eso leí en internet. – Itachi miró a su hermano y le sonrió – Es justo lo que pasará conmigo

-¿Itachi, de qué hablas? – Sasuke cada vez se preguntaba más y más cuál era el sentido y destino de este viaje. Iban de un lado a otro, se topaban cada vez con sitios viejos, dañados…

-Estoy dañado por dentro y por fuera, es necesario que me reparen si quiero seguir vivo Es lo que quiero que comprendas, hermano. Todo se deteriora con el tiempo, y a veces hace falta destruir para rescatar _algo. _– El mayor se peinó el cabello con la mano libre y apretó la que sostenía la de su hermano menor – Todos nos desgastamos tarde o temprano. Yo me desgasté antes y eso me aterra. Temo que me tengan que reparar desde ahora y no en setenta años más, soy joven y no quiero recluirme en clínicas ni tragar pastillas: quiero ir a fiestas y beber licor… pero lo acepto ¿sabes por qué? Porque si me rindo seré un terreno vacío en lugar de un edificio nuevo. Por eso, hermanito, te necesito fuerte: eres mis cimientos ¿comprendes? No me importa si estoy débil o con dolor, si tú estás fuerte entonces yo también lo estaré. ¿Sabes que veo en este lugar? Esperanza, y es lo que veo también cuando te miro a ti y miro mi cuerpo tan debilitado… si tú sigues aquí, significa que yo debo seguir aquí. Si tu tienes esperanza, entonces yo también

Sasuke frunció el seño y gruñó mientras asentía con desgane. No le agradaba la idea de que su hermano se sintiera viejo y desgastado, ni que admitiera tener miedo. Itachi era más fuerte que nada y podía hacer cosas que nadie podía. Itachi era único, era fuerte y valiente, responsable y alocado, a su manera profundo e interesante sin perder la chispa de vida. Estaba loco y al mismo tiempo era la persona más cuerda que Sasuke conocía. El menor de los Uchiha consideraba a su hermano el más perfecto caos ordenado, algo así como un "Big Bang" estallando una y otra vez cada que su poder era necesario para crear algo.

-Itachi, regresemos a casa. Veamos una película, juguemos juegos de video, lo que sea… quiero irme – Rogó porque ya no soportaba más lugares desérticos. Itachi veía esperanza, pero Sasuke veía todo lo contario. Sentía que esos sitios apestaban a muerte y decadencia, sabían a amargura y se tenían con colores de un adiós. Los odiaba

-No, aún nos falta visitar otros lugares

La siguiente parada fue el edifico de la corte, justo esa calle donde los habían separado años atrás. El lugar lucía igual que en esa ocasión. Era fácil recordar el vértigo que sintieron cuando sus padres dijeron "nunca más nos veremos", casi visualizaron otra vez el cuarto negro libre de ruidos o personas, ese mismo cuarto que perdía el suelo y los arrojaba a un abismo helado. Sintieron otra vez las manos de sus padres sujetándolos y se vieron ahí, niño y adolescente, abrazados gritando y llorando mientras sus padres trataban de separarlos y cargarlos hasta el auto.

-Ese fue el peor día de mi vida. – Dijeron al tiempo y soltaron a reír. ¿Acaso eran gemelos? ¡Eso de hablar a la vez ya era ridículo!

-Quise romper el cristal del auto – Señaló Sasuke mientras bajaba la cabeza y retenía las lágrimas. Le rompía el corazón recordar cómo había gritado, lo mucho que le dolieron las manos por golpear el vidrio trasero del auto y la manera en que su corazón se contrajo cuando el motor rugió e Itachi se hizo pequeño hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Y yo quise romperle los brazos a papá e irme contigo – Itachi también rememoró la impotencia de esa vez. Su padre levantándolo, él pateando y llorando, Sasuke suplicando por ayuda y él sin poder hacer nada. Fue terrible, la garganta le dolió dos días después de gritar tanto llamando a su hermano menor – ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí ese día?

–"Prometo no dejarte, no pueden alejarte de mí" – Repitió mecánicamente el menor mientras sonreía levemente y dejaba caer una lágrima silenciosa. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si esas palabras le habían dado esperanzas durante ese tiempo de soledad? ¿Cómo habría de olvidar alguna vez la promesa más importante que le habían hecho en toda su vida? – Cumpliste… ¿Te digo un secreto? Recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla espantosa poco después de esa vez: me desperté llorando y mamá no podía calmarme… sentí que estabas a mi lado hablándome, te conté mi pesadilla y…

-Lo sé – Sasuke lo miró sin entender del todo –. Poco después de separarnos me desperté en la noche, estaba seguro de que tenías pesadillas

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que siempre sabías cuando algo me pasaba?

-Porque no te puedo dejar solo, no nos pueden separar. No puedo dejar de cuidarte porque te amo, hermanito – ambos se abrazaron y se rieron de nuevo.

-Eres un idiota demasiado cursi

La última parada consistió en un recorrido algo raro: pasaron por la vieja juguetería que ahora era una tienda de yogurt, luego por el parque donde solían ir cuando escapaban de casa, y de ahí al último destino: su antigua y gran casa.

No había nadie, Itachi se había asegurado de ello. Quería la casa para ellos solos por un rato, para sentarse en el suelo del pasillo y charlar sin nadie que los molestara. Resultaba extrañamente liberador regresar al origen, a su primera casa, con todos los recuerdos y todas las vivencias pasadas. Cuánta paz, de niños no disfrutaban de lo bonito del lugar porque siempre estaban distraídos en fantasías que los ayudaban a escapar de su realidad. Pero ahí, sin hacer nada y sin ruido alguno, notaban lo altos que eran los techos, lo fríos y brillantes que eran los piso, las paredes bien decoradas, las escaleras de madera que brillaban como si fueran de cristal, la brisa fresca que se colaba por las ventanas. La casa era hermosa, era grande, fresca y familiar.

-Hermano, ¿Tienes miedo de morir? – Soltó de repente el menor, rompiendo el silencio pero manteniendo la paz – Yo tuve miedo de morir aquí, siendo niño. Pensaba que un día papá iba a enojarse tanto que mataría a mamá a golpes, y que luego iría por nosotros. Entonces pensaba "eso no pasará, papá nos quiere e Itachi no lo permitiría"

-Sí… recuerdo esa sensación… yo pensaba "No pasará, no dejarás que suceda". Ahora ya no me importa

-¿de qué hablas?

-Digo que morir debe ser como esto: Como regresar a un lugar que recuerdas tenebroso pero que resulta ser hermoso. – Itachi pasó parte de su vida temiendo regresar a casa, y ahí estaba, sentado en el pasillo pensando en lo bonita que se veía la luz filtrándose por la ventana. Morir debía ser lo mismo

-¿quieres morirte?

-No, me gusta estar vivo. Lo que digo es que si tengo que hacerlo… trataré de aceptarlo y ya. Me da miedo, pero tengo la certeza de que el miedo se irá en algún momento y sólo quedará paz

Sasuke deseaba que fuera así, porque sonaba maravilloso y le quitaba drama al asunto. Quería creer que morir era ir a una casa silenciosa, llena de luz y con brisa suave que adormece. Ojalá la muerte fuera ir a un edificio con pasillos amplios y techos altos donde el piano del vecino adornara con música la atmosfera, y done los olores del jardín jugaban con sus sentidos. Quería que la muerte fuera así, y no como la imaginaba: que no fuera un tórrido mundo de enfermedad y dolor, lleno de desesperanza y miedo.

Y así se había ido el día. El sol dormía y la luna estaba en lo alto. Era hora de regresar a casa, a la otra casa, a dormir y preparase para enfrentar nuevos retos solos. Les tocaba soltar las manos del otro y seguir solos hasta que el destino quisiera verlos juntos de nuevo.

Era hora de caminar por el parque, la tienda de yogurt y el edificio que sería demolido. Tiempo de subir al bus y observar sirenas de luz despidiéndose desde un mar negro de tráfico nocturno. El bus hacía ruido aunque no tanto como el primero, la gente iba dormida y ellos dos no lograban imaginarse cómo conciliarían el sueño aquella noche. Recostado contra el espaldar de su asiento, Itachi se preguntaba si su hermano menor pensaba en sirenas mientras miraba distraídamente la calle. Sasuke se preguntaba si algún vez podría ver sirenas con Itachi tan lejos.

-Estoy cansado – Exclamó Sasuke en medio de un bostezo.

-Duerme: yo te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos

-No quiero dormir

-Eso decías siempre de niño y luego no había quién te despertara – El de la cola de caballo le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano y se río recordando cuántas veces había tenido que cargarlo hasta su cama – Y si no logro despertarte, te cargo a casa

A Sasuke le gustaba dormirse en el pecho de su hermano, desde niño le fascinaba arrullarse con el vaivén de sus pulmones y el latir de su corazón. Le gustaba que lo cargara y lo dejara en su cama, y luego despertarse sin recordar cómo había llegado hasta su alcoba. Despertar en otro lugar no era una experiencia nueva ni extraña. Tampoco los brazos que lo rodeaban.

Sin embargo era una sensación tan extraña… Tanto silencio, el peso del abrazo de alguien. No, no se trataba de "alguien", era el abrazo de su hermano mayor. Los abrazos tienen un enorme significado que muy pocos analizan antes de darlos: son señal de confianza, de aceptación, de apoyo, cariño, protección, consuelo…

Abrazar es algo importante para Itachi, ya Sasuke sabe eso muy bien, por eso no intenta moverlo cuando se despierta y siente los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo. De todas maneras no le gusta sentirse tan aprisionado: Itachi lo está apretando muy fuerte, lo tiene con la cara contra su pecho y ya el pobre chico no puede respirar. Sasuke lo llama, lo mueve, le dice que lo está asfixiando, pero no logra respuesta alguna.

-¿Itachi? Ya estoy despierto…

Es cuando pregunta en voz alta que se da cuenta de que no está escuchando nada con claridad. Hace frío de repente y no se siente nada cómodo. Lentamente los ruidos van llegando, hay personas hablando en voz muy alta, se escuchan sirenas de ambulancia, pasos, gente llorando y gritando…

-¡ITACHI!

Finalmente Sasuke reacciona y se levanta por las malas. Le duele la cabeza y está confundido. Itachi está inmóvil contra el cristal del vehículo volcado, no se mueve y lo rodea un lecho de diminutos cristales rojos. Sus brazos están tan rígidos que Sasuke no logra zafarse, está tan dormido que su hermano menor no logra despertarlo.

-¡ITACHI! ¡DESPIERTA!

Sasuke le mira la cabeza y está bañada en sangre, lo toca y lo siente ausente. Lo abraza con fuerza y le coloca la cabeza en el pecho, ya no hay sonidos de ningún tipo: no hay canción de cuna ni mecedora que lo duerma. Itachi ya no está ahí, no importa cuánto grite o lo sacuda. Itachi no lo despertará de la pesadilla, porque Itachi decidió dormir y no volver a despertarse.

-¡Aquí hay otro! – Die algún tipo que Sasuke no conoce. El tipo lo sujeta y trata de revisarlo pero el chico está desecho en llanto.

Si Sasuke no se hubiera dormido habría visto lo que ocurrió poco después de haber cerrado los ojos. Habría escuchado las llantas rechinando contra el asfalto y el otro auto que se cruzó frente al bus. Había gritado de dolor al golpearse la cabeza y caído inconsciente. De no haberse desmayado, habría visto a su hermano saltar sobre él y cubrirlo con su cuerpo justo antes de que el conductor perdiera el control del bus y éste se fuera contra el andén. Quizás habría estado despierto para sentir vértigo en el momento que la mole de metal dio la vuelta y quedó acostado de lado contra el asfalto.

Sí, Sasuke habría visto eso, y además habría visto cómo su hermano amortiguaba todos los golpes que él debió recibir. Si hubiera estado despierto hubiera visto cuando la espalda de Itachi se golpeó contra uno de los barandales, habría escuchado el hueso romperse y comprendería porqué su hermano no se movió a buscar ayuda.

Itachi había quedado ahí, abrazado a su hermanito, esperando a que alguien llegara y sacara a ese niño de ahí. Itachi aguardó con paciencia a que alguien le curara la herida de la cabeza a su hermano. Itachi no sintió el dolor de sus huesos rotos ni de su cabeza sangrante, ni el del cristal clavado en su cuerpo. Sólo sintió el miedo de que nadie atendiera a su hermano.

Si tan sólo Sasuke no hubiese estado tan histérico en aquel momento, habría notado la sonrisa en el cadáver de su hermano. Esa misma sonrisa que se formó poco antes de dejarse ir, cuando escuchó las sirenas de las ambulancias y comprobó que el pecho de su hermanito todavía subía y bajaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora sí, tras mucho tiempo de espera, éste fict ha terminado.**

**Lo sé, muchos me pidieron un final feliz para esta historia… pero debo serles sincera: Jamás pensé en un final feliz para ellos. El final lo pensé desde que coloqué la primera página del primer capítulo, espero no me odien por ello.**

**Gracias a todos por la paciencia, por los comentarios y por leer. Gracias por el apoyo y por no olvidarse de estos dos chicos.**

**Les doy las gracias a todos, y aprovecho para darle un agradecimiento especial a Sagui-Chan, cuyos mensajes me animaron mucho para seguir.**

**Espero nos volvamos a ver en otro fict.**


End file.
